MASK: Legacy Saga 2: Death Becomes Her
by Darster
Summary: A successful weapons bust in the mountains endangers Annie's life, but it isn't hers that ends up hanging in the balance... COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

MASK Legacy Saga 2: Death Becomes Her

Chapter 1

Author's Notes: As you can see, Lisa and I are back with the next installment of the MASK Legacy Saga, and we're very happy with the response we've gotten from the first installment, Rock and a Hard Place. Many thanks to the loyal fans we've gained throughout that story…you have no idea how excited we are that you've not only used the review board for your comments, but as a place to try and predict things to come. We also appreciate the emails we've gotten from several of you, and we're pleased that we have managed to answer your questions without giving away any significant plot secrets. We also hope that you'll enjoy the second and forthcoming chapters as much as the first.

As always, these stories are a partial crossover with the High Mountain Rangers television series, this installment slightly more than most. For those like our previous co-writer Freespirit127 who are familiar with the HMR universe, the series 'Jesse Hawkes' does not take place in this story universe. Hart and Cutler are very much alive and I like them that way. J

And of course, we don't own anyone but Annie, Roxanne, and the few other colorful characters we invented to make this story work. We're getting a little more dark here folks, and pushing the PG-13 envelope a little more each story line. You have been warned.

With all that said, I'll leave you to the story…

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada known to many as a city of riches, greed, and the only city that never sleeps. The Sandbar casino is the wealthiest and most controversial establishment in the area. The owner Charles Casanova was known for possible mafia connections, but was untouchable due to several witnesses unfortunately disappearing.

Charles smoke his expensive Cuban cigar, while waiting for the dealer at the black jack table, "Where's the stink'n dealer? I don't got all day for this."

"The dealer kind of occupied at the moment," A figure stepped up to the table.

"Who the hell let you in?! BOYS remove this…" His tongue fell short when the stranger dropped a bag on the table that revealed a couple thousands, in fresh crisp dollar bills.

The stranger moved around the table and started shuffling the deck of cards, "I though you'd reconsider, if I paid up front."

"Last job you gave me, one of my boys ended up in the slammer. I don't think I can afford another mishap."

"It's not my fault the guy was incompetent. This time we have somebody who's a threat not only to Contra World, but also your weapon selling business."

"I got my boys to keep me informed, go solve your own problems."

The stranger started to deal out the cards, "If I'm not mistaken, yesterday two of your transport trucks shipping weapons, to a private airfield in the Sierra Nevada Mountains, were appended by a certain High Mountain Ranger. " The dealer turned over the first card, which was an Ace.

Charles raised a brow at how fast the information had gotten out. He flipped over his first card revealing a ten of spade. "Go ahead and hit me."

The dealer smiled and slide a card with a picture to him, "The red head in the picture Annie Turner been snooping in areas that don't concern her. Her informant isn't identified yet, but while he was digging for information regarding Contra World he came across a weapon's contract and just so happen to leak it to his favorite ranger. Resulting in you losing a five hundred grand investment."

He glanced at the picture and set it aside, "Doing in law enforcement is asking for trouble. It's gonna cost more then usual." He then flipped over the card to reveal a King, "I think I'll stay put for now."

"It wouldn't be wise to make enemies with you benefactors. After all, we created you…and we can shut you down," The dealer flipped over the second card to reveal a jack, "Blackjack, dealer wins." The dealer picked up the bag, "I'll go find a more suitable lowlife to do the job for less, and I'll leave my superiors to deal with you."

Charles grabbed the dealer's arm, "Hold up, I didn't say I wouldn't. I'm not about to let somebody else take my revenge from me."

The dealer handed Charles the bag, "The ranger due for some R & R, I suggest you use that time to plan accordingly. You fail us and I'll have to renegotiate our little contract."

As the figure left, Charles walked over to his bodyguard, "Get me a hitman."

* * *

"Hey, hey, we've got a hero in the house!" shouted Ranger Tim Hart as Annie Turner came downstairs with her duffel bag slung over one shoulder.

"Oh please, Hart, give it a rest," Annie rolled her eyes as she dropped her bag by the door. "Besides, I had you guys to help. There's no I in team, remember?"

"Give yourself some credit there, Red," piped in Ranger Jim Cutler. "The rest of us weren't the ones tipped off to a half a million dollar illegal weapons trade going on under our very noses."

"Which magic hat did you pull that rabbit out of, anyway?" asked Ranger Commander Matt Hawkes with a sly, knowing smile.

"I could tell you, Matt, but then I'd have to kill you," Annie replied with a wink.

"Super Heroes," muttered Cody Hawkes under his breath from his current post at the front desk. "Personally, I think it's about time our part time desk jockey did some actual work around here," he continued teasingly.

Annie stepped over to Cody's chair and pretended to wring his neck as she replied, "What was that about being a desk jockey? Who is it that's going to be sitting in this chair for the next two weeks while I'm enjoying my glorious vacation?"

"Hey Matt, don't you actually have to work here to get vacation?" Cody continued to tease Annie.

"Yes you do, so maybe you should try it, Toad," Robin Kelly shot back as she entered from the kitchen, using Cody's childhood nickname to get him riled as she added, "I think I have a seat warmer upstairs if you want it."

"Don't call me Toad. The name's Ace," Cody protested somewhat hotly.

"Well Ace, sounds like they're playing your song," Cutler joked as the phone in front of Cody began to ring.

Annie had it in her hand just as Cody began reaching. "Gotta be quicker than that," she mocked him quietly before speaking into the receiver, "High Mountain Rangers."

"Just the lady I was lookin' for," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"I was just on my way out."

"So I heard. Drop by before ya take off fer good."

"I'll do that."

Ignoring the questioning looks from her comrades, Annie glanced up at the clock on the wall and grinned maniacally as she picked up her duffel bag. Before she could make it out the door, Ranger Izzy Flowers took the bag from her hand.

"I'll take this out for you, Annie," he offered gallantly as he made his way back outside.

"He's such a gentleman…the rest of you," she looked pointedly at Cody and Cutler, "could better your manners by taking his example."

"We'll miss you too, sweetheart," Cutler retorted, blowing kisses in her direction.

Annie rolled her eyes for the second time. "Try not to let the place fall apart while I'm gone, 'kay?" she requested as she gave them a wave goodbye.

She walked out to where Phoenix sat parked and waiting for her. Ranger Frank Avila was just finishing up settling her gear in the travel box when she approached.

"Once again, the Phoenix leaves her nest," he quoted cryptically, his way of saying goodbye. "Have a safe flight."

She smiled back. "I will. I had some very good flight instructors. Bye Avila."

With that final farewell, she started Phoenix and headed for Lake Tahoe.

* * *

The newspaper fell open to reveal the top headline: "RANGERS FIND ILLEGAL WEAPONS". The figure behind the desk shoved the paper toward Annie and commented dryly, "Nice job."

Annie picked up the paper and scanned the article briefly, then tossed the paper back down on Butch's desk and smiled at him. "You should have seen the faces of those ATF agents when they found out they'd been upstaged by a bunch of mountain goats. A case they've been researching for months, we crack in a matter of days." Annie's grin widened further as she concluded, "And they STILL can't figure out how WE managed to get the tip off. Guess they just don't have as good of sources as I do."

"Maybe yer sources are TOO good."

Annie tilted her head at him, sensing some very deep and disturbing undertones in that mild statement. "What do you mean?"

"You better sit down," Butch invited her, indicating the chair across from the desk that sat in his small office. When she continued to stand and stare at him in confusion, he said a little more forcefully, "Annie, please just sit down, would ya?"

That stern request alone startled her into complying. Butch NEVER called her by her given name, EVER. He called her Girl, Lady, Ranger, Ranger Lady, Little Ranger Lady, or any combination thereof, but this was the first time in the few years she'd known him that he addressed her by name. His body language indicated nervousness and maybe just a hint of fear, so whatever it was he wanted to talk to her about had to be serious. She'd never seen her contact give off any aura other than gruff calm, and frankly, the odd situation was starting to unnerve her too. She did her best to remain nonchalant, leaning back in the chair and waiting to see what he had to reveal.

"It wasn't too long ago ya came in here askin' if we was friends or not, well, I'd say we gotta be. 'Cause only one o' my friends could come in here and get the kinda info outta me that you been get'n." He shook his head and smiled darkly at her over the desk. "You're a fine piece o' work there, girl. Walkin' inta that bar with a flat, radiatin' innocence, suckerin' me inta fixin' yer bike, then flashin' me that charmin' smile while ya was workin' me over for info…"

"As I recall the situation," Annie interrupted, "YOU recognized ME and started dropping hints."

"Yeah, and not only did ya take MY bait, but ya went and got yerself a bigger hook and even better bait, and purty soon I'm the one get'n strung up and along for a ride. And don't play innocent and try to tell me ya didn't, 'cause I know yer more like your mama then you care to admit."

Annie bristled slightly at the last comment, but she didn't respond, knowing Butch's ranting was just him leading up to what he was trying to say. Besides, she couldn't deny the truth of his statement, even if at the time it had partially been Buddy's idea for her to turn up the charm. So she just let out an inward sigh as she waited for him to finish.

"My life was so much simpler before then…I didn't care about nothin' that didn't directly impact me or one o'my boys. Then ya come around with all them law enforcement types and start makin' me think a little differently."

"Why, Butch," Annie teased sweetly, "are you trying to tell me you actually CARE about me?"

"Well lady, if I didn't care, I sure as hell wouldn't be spendin' all this time tryin' to tell ya what I need to tell ya, and there ain't no easy way to say it, so I suppose I'll just tell ya straight out." Butch paused, taking a deep breath before he announced, "Somebody wants you dead."

Annie's face remained expressionless as she stared back at him evenly, showing no signs that his news affected her in the least.

"Ya don't seem very surprised by this…"

A vicious smile finally appeared as she replied, "Should I be? I mean, think about it, should I really be surprised by this at all? I don't think so. The number of arrests I've made in the Ranger's alone has probably put me on someone's hit list, not to mention my…second job. And as far as that goes, I've been waiting for that other shoe to fall for years. It was only a matter of time before someone decided to tie up that loose end and close that still open loophole."

This was not the response Butch had been expecting. "I ain't sure you understand this fully. Someone wants you dead, and they are going to try to make it happen."

"Uhh…yeah, Butch," Annie said slowly, as though to a little kid, "trying to kill me is a natural extension of wanting me dead."

"Don't be so damn flippant! This is serious."

"Oh, I'm taking this very seriously," Annie retorted. "I take both my jobs very seriously, and all this means is that I've gotten damn good at both of them." She stood up and stretched her arms casually as she added, "I take my down time seriously too, so if you don't mind, I'd like to go start an obviously well earned vacation."

She started out the door before Butch could reply. He quickly followed her, still reeling from Annie's calm acceptance of the situation. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting as a reaction, but this certainly wasn't it.

They arrived outside just as two more bikes pulled up in front of the auto shop, parking parallel to Phoenix on either side, in an almost protective gesture. The riders removed their helmets to reveal two of Butch's 'boys', and one of them addressed Annie.

"Hey Ranger, we heard you was headin' outta town and thought ya might like an escort."

"Tramp here's still tryin' to make up for hittin' on ya a while back there," said the second rider, who Annie didn't recognize immediately, but she'd seen him around before.

She turned back to Butch with a slight scowl. "I take it this was your idea?"

"The boys were headin' that way anyhow, and ya can't be too careful nowadays."

"All right, Butch," Annie sighed in defeat. "You win. Thanks for the heads up, and I promise I'll be careful."

"You damn well better, 'cause I wanna see ya back here in exactly two weeks."

She didn't reply to him, instead she climbed on Phoenix, starting the bike as she pulled on her helmet. She then addressed her entourage. "Come on boys, I'll make the escort worth your while with a fuel stop and some of the finest pizza Carson City has to offer."

"You got it, lady!"


	2. Chapter 2

MASK: Legacy Saga 2: Death Becomes Her: Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Well, Loyal Fans, another chapter is FINALLY here, just in time to begin the new year. Lisa and I are just starting Saga 3, so we figured it would be less evil to make you wait between these chapters, rather than having to wait for a whole new story. And since no one has rioted yet, that must be somewhat acceptable. I'd expect nothing less from our group of stalwart fans. A special welcome to newest reviewer Broadcast2000…and once again, a big thank you and shout out to all our reviewers. You guys and girls have no idea how much you motivate us. And now…the rest of the story… (with all due respect to Paul Harvey)…

* * *

Buddy Hawkes didn't realize how nervy he was until the sound of motorcycle engines made him jump and nearly hit the ceiling in his office. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down, especially since that was the sound he'd been waiting to hear for the past hour, ever since he had called up to the Ranger Station to see if Annie had left yet. She almost always made a pit stop at Boulderhill whether she was on duty or not, so he felt a little more relaxed knowing that she was still keeping to her normal habits. _Let's just hope no one else has picked up on those habits yet, _he thought to himself as he went out to the service station entrance. He got another jolt of surprise when he saw two more bikes parked, one on each side, by the gas pump outside the station. Annie herself was manning the pumps as she talked and joked with the riders. Something made him stop and observe the situation outside rather than interrupting the moment, so he waited in the doorway, listening.

Annie replaced the hoses on the pumps as both of them clicked off at once. "All righty boys, your horses are watered. Now, if you want some of the best food to fill yourselves up, you just follow this highway straight into town and make a left at the first light. You'll see a restaurant and pizza parlor called Dusty's. Go in and ask for him by name and tell him Annie sent you, and he'll treat you a-okay."

"Thanks for the fill and the info, lady, yer all right," said the 'boy' Annie didn't quite recognize.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for the escort."

"Yer welcome, Ranger," Tramp replied as both of them started their bikes. "Enjoy yer time off, but ya better be careful, cause I don' wanna hear it if ya don't."

They drove off waving before Annie could reply. She turned around to find Buddy standing in the service station doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" she accused.

"Long enough to see you giving away free gas. No wonder my cash drawer never balances."

"I think it's your bookkeeping that's the problem," Annie snorted in reply. "I've helped you balance the books, remember? Besides, you know I'm good for that."

"Friends of yours?" Buddy asked casually as they walked back inside to Boulderhill proper.

"Friends of a friend. They were headed this way and thought they'd keep me company."

"The same friend who tipped you off to a certain illegal weapons deal?"

Annie's jaw dropped in shock, even though it really shouldn't have. "How did you know about that?!?"

She followed him into his office as he shoved a copy of the newspaper in her direction, much as Butch had earlier. "You're the only one up there who'd have access to information like that. Rumor has it that some people who run in certain circles aren't very happy about it either."

"The ATF will get over it I'm sure," Annie quipped lightly, "and I'm bleeding on the inside for anyone else, truly I am," she added sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant, Annie."

"I know what you meant, Buddy."

"Did you?" His face hardened as he arched an eyebrow at her. "I'm not sure you caught the full meaning of what I just said. People are VERY unhappy about this and a few other outstanding issues, enough to see other people hurt."

"Ironically enough, I received a message to that same effect not too terribly long ago," Annie relayed calmly, "just before I stopped here actually."

_She knows already! How the hell could she have found out so damn fast when I just heard it myself? Not to mention the fact that she looks pretty smug for someone who was just informed that his or her life is in danger. Hmm, time to try and shake her up a bit…_

"You plan on telling your father and Scott about this, then?" Buddy asked harshly.

"As a matter of fact, I don't. They are the LAST people I want to know about this." Her expression turned rock hard as she admitted to him, "Truth be told, I might not have told you either, except for the fact that I know you would have found out anyway. Which apparently, you did."

"I think that Brad and Scott have a right to know about this, Red," he pleaded with her, "so if you aren't going to tell them, then I'm going to…"

"NO, you ARE NOT." The vehemence in Annie's tone floored him, and for a moment he thought he was talking to Vanessa. "If I tell them about this, I am NOT going to get a moment's peace. Both of them are going to be all over me, smothering me in over protectiveness. I'd like to be able to ENJOY my vacation without tripping over the two of them every minute. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, but if it makes you feel better, I'll be extra careful, I'll check my bike for car bombs, I'll look both ways before crossing the street, and I won't talk to strangers."

It took Buddy a moment to recognize Annie's flippancy for what it was. _She's in denial. Complete denial. She doesn't believe a word of this, or if she does, she's hiding it pretty well. No sense trying to argue with her then, but I can play my trump card. _"All right Annie, I won't tell Scott and Brad about this, but I am going to tell Matt."

"You can't tell Matt! That would be just like telling Scott!"

"Annie, this could very well end up affecting the entire team, and I sure don't want Matt breathing down my neck when he manages to find out that I knew about the whole thing." He folded his arms and gave Annie his final ultimatum. "Take your choice, Red, you can tell Brad and Scott, or I can tell Matt. What's it gonna be?"

When she saw he wasn't going to back down, Annie sighed in capitulation. "Fine, tell Matt. But you better make damn sure that he knows that I don't want Scott to know. I don't want him or Dad worrying about me more than they already do."

"Fine, but I plan on covering my ass too," Buddy informed her, "if word of this gets to them from someone other than me, I'm going to make it perfectly clear it was YOU that didn't want them to know."

He saw just a touch of a crack in that flippant armor Annie was wearing to hide her disbelief. Buddy then placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, Red, I can sort of understand why you don't want to tell them. But they both love you, and I think this is something they have a right to know. Then again, it's your decision."

Something flashed in Annie's eyes, only to be replaced by that strong disassociation. "I've decided to start enjoying my vacation," she said, with a smile he could tell was partially forced. "So if you are finished, I'm going to see a man about a pizza. I'm starved."

Inwardly, Buddy sighed, knowing this was going to come back to haunt him. Outwardly, he just shrugged. "Just promise me you'll think about what I said."

"I promise…to think about it."

Buddy watch uneasily as she drove away on her bike towards town. _If she weren't so stubborn like her father, she'd take this more seriously._

_

* * *

_

Matt Trakker sat at his desk in his study looking over several lists of possible weapon smuggling suspects and crossed checking them in his computer database. He looked up when he heard a light tap at the door, "Come in."

Buddy walked in and plopped down on a nearby chair, "You busy Matt?"

He smiled, "You already know the answer to that, but I could use a break."

"I need to talk to you about Annie." He added with a worried tone.

Matt raised a brow, "Is she in some sort of trouble or did you both get into a fight?"

"You read the headlines today, didn't ya?"

Matt pulled out the paper buried under the mountain of papers sitting on his desk, "Yeah Annie manage to bust a huge weapon shipment. Which is quite a catch, she'll probably get some sort of promotion out of it as well. If anything I suspect her to be delighted over her achievement."

"You got that right, but she's also in denial about the consequences that come afterwards."

"Go on," Matt turned his full-undivided attention towards Buddy.

"This morning I was checking with my sources, to gather more information about Contra World buying weapons off a dealer for ya, when the word out on the street changed to a certain High Mountain Ranger got a target on her forehead. The man who set up that weapon ring is might piss off he wants blood as a repayment."

"This isn't meager threat now is it?"

"The threat very genuine, and Annie in complete denial about the whole thing. I tried to explain to her these people have the money and resources to hire somebody to take her out, but she thinks it's all talk and no show."

"She'll have to lay low until this is resolved. Scott and Brad…"

"She doesn't want either of them to know and I promised her they wouldn't."

"Is she out of her mind?" Matt looked at Buddy slightly outraged, "This is her life we're talking about. She needs to be protected and watch 24/7, until this dies down."

Buddy sighs, "I know. She just wants to enjoy her vacation. At least she'll be with Scott, he'll keep an eye on her."

"Buddy keep trying to get more information about who put the hit out. Maybe we can blow their cover before they even get a chance to carry out the hit. I'll get in contact with the ATF and see if they'll offer any assistance."

"But is that going to be good enough for now, is that all we do?" Buddy stood there feeling hopeless.

Matt pondered for a few minutes, "I'll call in a few favors with the FBI and local police force have them stake out Annie and Scott's apartment. That way we can avoid any foul play. We'll take this threat very seriously whether Annie wants to or not. At the first signs of danger, I'm going to tell Brad and Scott with or with out her consent."

"I'll agree with you on that." As Buddy headed out the door, he halted, "Ummmm Matt have you heard from Roxanne?"

"She currently on assignment in Washington DC to help delete a computer virus invading the national security defense systems. I'm not sure when she'll be back, why do you ask?"

"Oh she just left some unfinished business in the garage. That just needed to get cleared up. It can wait, this is more important. I'll be back as soon as I find out more." Once Buddy left the room, Matt started dialing up this favors.


	3. Chapter 3

MASK: Legacy Saga 2: Death Becomes Her

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Well, loyal fans, we're just as excited to see this story continue as you are, so here is another chapter for your enjoyment. The plot is beginning to unfold, so keep reading and reviewing!

Special Disclaimer: I only borrowed the lyrics from Trace Adkins "This ain't No Thinkin' Thing". The song itself is copyrighted by him and the respective songwriters.

With that said, on with the story…

* * *

Brad Turner stood in his driveway that same evening, looking proudly upon his daughter as they exchanged a final goodbye before she headed home. They had taken the afternoon to spend some much needed quality time together and catch up on some of Annie's more recent accomplishments that didn't involve MASK or the PNA. Of course the subject of the most recent one came up, and though she seemed too shy to admit it, Brad knew deep down Annie was just hiding the fierce thrill of pride he knew that bust must have given her. And he couldn't help one last tease about the issue.

"I suppose you'll be sitting in the Commander's chair before too long."

Annie looked up at him with a scowl, but he could see the amusement dancing behind her eyes. She double-checked that her travel box was securely in place before replying. "That's pretty doubtful, Dad." She couldn't help cracking a smile. "Matt's bottom is glued to that chair pretty well, and I'm sure that Cody would have a few choice words to say if I upped him in the chain of command."

Brad snickered softly as he reached over and pulled Annie in for a tight hug. "Well, at any rate, I'm really proud of you, Red."

"Thanks, Dad," Annie said shyly, returning his hug. "But I couldn't have done it without your influence."

"Be sure to include that in your acceptance speech when you get that big commendation you've earned."

Annie laughed and punched him playfully before she picked up her helmet and hopped onto her bike. "You just ALWAYS have to get in on the spotlight, don't you?"

He smirked, then turned mildly serious as he asked, "You headed home?"

A small flush crept into Annie's cheeks as she smiled sheepishly. "Ummm…that depends on what you mean by 'home'…"

"Home…as in your apartment." A light bulb went off in Brad's head just as he asked, "Did you move and get a new roommate or something?"

Brad's expression and tone of voice radiated complete innocence, but deep down he was forcing himself to remain calm. He watched Annie's face go through several shades of red, before it settled on the color of deep scarlet.

"Well, lately…that is… when I'm actually 'home'… I've…kind of…been staying with…Scott."

"Uh huh." Brad folded his arms across his chest and gave his daughter his most discerning look, trying to figure out exactly what that meant. "Sounds like things are getting relatively serious."

"Ummm…it's been pretty serious for a while now, Dad…" Annie's blush disappeared, to be replaced by slight disapproval as she caught Brad's intense stare. "By the way, that's getting just a little bit too personal, and don't look at me like you aren't fishing, because I know you are."

"Well if it's that serious, I'd better see a ring on that left hand pretty soon."

"DAD!"

"I just want to see you do things the right way, Annie, and not make the same mistakes I did."

"No offense, Dad, but my relationship with Scott is on a whole different level than yours and Vanessa's." _He's not a wanted terrorist for one thing. _Annie kept that thought to herself to keep the discussion between her and Brad from becoming too heated.

"Guiding principles are the same, Red. And if it makes you feel any better," he added with a semi-amused grin, "I plan on giving Scott the same lecture. Just because he's Matt's son doesn't make him above my wrath when it comes to you."

"Do you think you could wait at LEAST a day or two before embarking on a fatherly rage of righteous indignation?" Annie sighed deeply. "I'd rather like to enjoy my first few days of vacation before you scare Scott to death."

Brad laughed, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before she pulled on her helmet. "All right, get outta here. I'll try to curb my violent tendencies for the time being. Take care, honey."

Annie leaned over to give Brad one final hug. "I love you, Dad, even if you are sometimes overbearing and overprotective."

She started the bike and pulled away before Brad could retort.

* * *

The sound of his bedroom door opening jolted Scott awake. He bolted upright and nearly knocked the miniature lamp off his bedside table in an attempt to turn it on while half asleep. Having done so, he turned his head toward the now open door to see a figure silhouetted in the doorframe.

"Annie?" he asked groggily, half-remembering she was staying the night with him.

"Scott…can I…can I come in?"

The pleading and almost plaintive sound of her voice woke Scott fully and he took a moment to look at her closely before he replied. She was wearing one of her old, oversized T-shirt as her sleep wear, and not much else to speak of, but it was her expression that concerned Scott more at the moment. He could see the tears forming in her absolutely haunted eyes, and only after he noticed that did he notice that she was visibly shaking.

"Honey, what's wrong…what happened?" He asked softly as he motioned her over and slid back to make room on the bed.

He never got a coherent reply. In the next instant, Annie was wrapped up in his arms, crying and clinging to him with an odd hunger he'd never experienced from her before. Unsure exactly what to do, he simply rubbed her back and stroked her hair while he whispered comfortingly in her ear.

"Ssshhh, it's okay, honey, it's okay. I'm here…I'm here, and whatever happened, it'll be okay. Shhh…"

It took a few minutes before Annie stopped shaking completely. When she tilted her head to look up at him, Scott pushed some of her wet, unbound hair out of her face and wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks. As he looked deeply into her eyes, he saw the same emotionally intense look he remembered from years ago, when they had shared their first true kiss in the back of Firecracker. Instinctively, he leaned forward to kiss her, then stopped himself. If something was seriously wrong, he wasn't about to take advantage of the situation.

"I…had a really bad nightmare," Annie confessed quietly, almost as if she had read his last thought. "I dreamed that something happened to me. That was enough to scare me to death, but it wasn't everything…"

Scott held her tighter, resisting the urge to simply kiss all her fears away. "Go on," he prompted softly.

Annie pushed another batch of wild hair out of the way nervously, sitting up straighter as she continued to give him that intense stare. _God, Annie, stop staring at me like that, I'm not going to be able to control myself much longer._

"I…umm…" She faltered for the right words, then she just plunged ahead in one large breath. "I realized that I was holding a lot back…from you. I know that you know that I love you, but I don't think that you realize exactly how much I love you, Scott. And I know that there aren't enough words in the dictionary for me to express it to you…" Here her voice turned very husky as her stare deepened, "…and right now I would very much like to express it to you…"

"Annie…I don't think right now is…"

_Brad's going to kill me… _was Scott's next thought as Annie cut him off with a kiss more passionate than any they had ever shared previously.

"That's right," she ordered him, "This ain't no thinkin' thing, so don't think. Don't analyze. Just chase away all of my fears and bad dreams and insecurities and…"

Scott took his turn to cut her off as he returned her kiss with equal force. "Not only will I chase away your nightmares, Annie," Scott replied, "but I will build you only the best dreams…"

Scott's deep brown eyes met Annie's intense green before their lips joined, followed closely by their bodies, their hearts, and their souls.

_This ain't no thinkin' thing, right brain left brain. _

_It goes a little deeper than that._

_It's a chemical, physical, emotional, devotion, _

_Passion that we can't hold back._

_There's nothin' that we need to analyze. _

_There ain't no rhyme or reason why._

_'Cause this ain't, this ain't, no thinkin' thing._

Annie woke up alone the next morning, half dazed and more than a little confused when she found herself in Scott's bedroom. She got up and pulled on her discarded T-shirt while still trying to convince herself that she had just woken up from a really realistic dream. Her illusion shattered as she padded out into Scott's kitchen, still half asleep, and found him standing there in a pair of shorts, flashing her the most dazzling smile she'd ever seen

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he greeted Annie as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I was dreaming," she mumbled as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

He chuckled. "So did I when I woke up, but there you were, the best dream I ever had. And remember, you're only allowed good dreams from now on." Scott kissed the top of Annie's head as he added, "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"I don't want," she murmured sleepily. "Not without you, anyway."

"Ahh, the true nature of the beast is revealed," Scott teased with a laugh.

"You created a monster," Annie agreed with a slightly tired smile.

He poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her with a grin. "Maybe some coffee will help."

"It will…for now."

They traded equally wicked smiles before Scott set about making breakfast. Annie padded over to the kitchen window with her coffee, narrowing her eyes when she thought she saw a figure moving between the trees outside. She shook it off, determined not to let THAT ruin what could otherwise be a very good day. She sipped her coffee, letting her thoughts meander onto different subjects. Before she could stop herself, she'd spoken one of the more absent ones aloud.

"While I'm home, we should just get the rest of my stuff from Jess and make my stay here officially permanent, especially since I already confessed everything to Dad yesterday."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Scott's voice held some slight agitation, "I thought WE were going to do that."

"WE were," Annie admitted as she turned away from the window, "but he kinda weaseled it out of me, as usual."

Scott looked at her in disbelief as he cracked some eggs. "You told me you weren't going to let him do that to you this time."

"I wasn't…but when he asked me if I was heading home last night…"

"…You said: 'Yes, Dad, I'm going straight home.' No passing Go, no collecting $200.00…"

"…No, that's when I told him I was staying with you…"

"Great, just great," Scott snorted as he stirred the eggs in the frying pan a little too vigorously. "You do realize you just signed my death warrant, don't you?"

"I couldn't lie to him, Scott!" Annie defended herself. "And I couldn't stall and tell a half truth, either, because then he would have known I was lying and proceeded to grill me even harder."

"I know." Scott sighed with a half grin. "So how long do I have before he marches over here for **'THE TALK'**?"

"He promised me he'd wait a few days before he pronounced your sentence."

"Well, at least I can enjoy my breakfast then. One of my last few meals before I become a dead man."

"I'm sorry, Scott."

"Don't worry, Annie," Scott's eyes sparkled mischievously as a sly grin appeared on his face, "Somehow, I think you'll be able to make it up to me."

"Oh, I plan on making your wait VERY worthwhile," she purred seductively as he turned back to his cooking.

* * *

Rax ran down the hallways of Contra World Headquarters grumbling, "Why do I have to go play secretary? Oh yeah Vanessa on her stink'n coffee break, too high and might to do lackey duties." He halted in front of a steel door and knocked on it.

"Come in," Jon replied looking up looking over a stack of plans irritated. "What do you want? I ordered not to disturbed."

Rax threw a cell phone to Jon, "Got an important call for ya. One of our clients says he's doing some sort of job for ya and wants a little insurance."

Jon looked at him puzzled, "Did he really? Is that all he said?"

"Just requested for you, no one else," Rax added and shut the door behind him. Instead of returning to his duties, he placed his ear up to the door curiously listening in. Miles Mayhem had given him strict orders to find out what his son was up too. Naturally Sly Rax wouldn't care for anybody but himself, but the challenge appealed to him.

Jon redialed the last number on the cell phone with curiosity, "This Jon…who's this?"

Charles Casanova replied in a loud half nervous voice, "Charles…I have concerns about our business proposition."

"What's to talk about you still owe us a shipment of goods? You don't make good on that contract living will be rather unpleasant."

"I…I'm already aware of my contract," He gulped lightly. "I would never question my best customers, but if I'm going to make good on that hit I want a little reinforcement on my next shipment."

Jon's eyes perked up slightly, "A hit?"

"Yeah you know on that High Mountain Ranger."

"You mean the red head High Mountain Ranger?

"Yeah that's the one…the moment I got my backup I'll go ahead with the hit as promise. The boy's all ready set up just waiting for the signal." A small wicked smiled develop on Jon face as he rubbed his chin at the possibilities. Charles voiced some confusion over the phone, "You still with me?"

"Of course excuse me something rather amusing just crossed my mind. You said you'll kill the girl, if you get back up. Give me time and location I'll have a few of my slackers around here give you a little assistance. After all I don't want to interfere with our business proposition."

Rax slowly moved away from the door adding the clues together, "High Mountain Ranger…Red head…Hit…Kill. That only means one thing." He raced back down the hallway towards Vanessa's room and burst into the room. "HEY VANESSA!"

"DO YOU KNOCK!" She shouted having just woken up from a nap.

"Eh only if your higher up in rank," He joked, "I got information you don't and you want."

"HA you have information I want. That will be the day."

"Oh lets say…your daughter has somebody itching to take her out."

She turned him coldly and starts to push him out of the room, "I already know about that. She's a big girls she'll work out her own problems."

"What if I told you Jon ordered the hit," He managed to weasel in before she pushed him out he door. "I heard him over the phone, as soon as he sends reinforcements to his client, the hit goes thru."

Vanessa stood there stunned at his word. All this time she figured it was an open empty rumor; nobody would be stupid enough to go after her daughter. That would be asking for some serious trouble. Nobody but Jon Mayhem, he'll do what ever he wants…when he wants…to get whatever he wants. "When are the reinforcements heading out?" Her voice turned serious.

"Oh now your interested. I couldn't hear him over the phone, my best guess is over the next 24 hours." Vanessa grabbed her mask and headed straight towards the garage. Rax ran along next to her attempting to keep up, "There's no point in telling her she won't listen to you!"

"I know she wont, but her father will," She got into to Manta and speedily took off leaving Rax in the dust.

He shook his head with disbelief, "Ye ain't gonna make it in time and you know it."


	4. Chapter 4

MASK: Legacy Saga 2: Death Becomes Her

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Welcome to another chapter of our story, loyal fans! I'm happy to see that Chapter 3 generated quite a bit of a response from everyone out there, and I'm happy that you all enjoy seeing a different side of VENOM's infamous vixen, Vanessa. I hope you feel as good about this chapter, which is a partial continuation.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviews our stories…it means a lot to us. This chapter's special welcome goes to new reviewer WFD, who proved to me that anonymous reviewers are people too. ** grin **I'm teasing, WFD…we just had a really strange anonymous review in November that I had to delete. But as always, we appreciate everyone who reviews intelligently, so please do so anytime!

Thanks again!

* * *

Brad turned the corner into his kitchen just in time to see Vanessa Warfield walk through his now unlocked and open front door. He folded his arms across his chest and smirked at her, leaning against the counter calmly as he tried to hide his surprise.

"Thanks for reminding me that those locks need changed."

Vanessa shrugged at him as if it was of no importance. "If it will make you feel better, though I picked it anyway."

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Brad asked casually, figuring they might as well get to the point quickly. It would be just his luck someone would decide to come over to visit in that same instant.

"Home alone?" Vanessa asked, eyeing her surroundings cautiously.

"Annie's not here if that's what you mean."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Probably with Scott."

"Trakker's son?!?" Vanessa spat the question almost as though it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Come on, Vanessa, you aren't that out of touch," Brad replied as his smirk deepened. "Maybe you aren't aware of how serious they really are, but you're perfectly well aware that they've been a couple for quite a while now."

"You got to be kidding me! You think the girl would have of learned a thing or two about how co-workers don't exactly make suitable play things. Especially after what happen between us. I expected you to teach her better then that!"

Brad choked slightly at her words, "A play thing…. since when did you start referring to our relationship on the S & M level? Is that a step up?" He asked snidely. When Vanessa didn't reply, he continued somewhat hotly, "And as I recall it, you were the one who came on to me first. Not to mention that we were NEVER co-workers…we could have been, but you chose the wrong side. So the way I see it, YOU have no right to lecture me on how I raised MY daughter. I say MY daughter because you choose to leave her on my doorstep and abandoned her, and Annie's not you, so if she manages to find a suitable well respectable guy co-worker or not then so be it. All that matters is that she's happy, and she's expecting a marriage proposal any day now."

Vanessa turned, making a show of closing Brad's front door so that he didn't see the mix of surprise, disgust, anger, concern, and worry cross her face. When she turned back to him, her face was its usual mask. "Do you know where she's at, then?"

"No."

"Don't you ever ask?!"

Brad knew Vanessa well enough to pick up on the semi-hidden agitation in Vanessa's voice. Something had her worried, and judging by her line of questioning, it had something to do with Annie. He felt his own protective father gene kicking in as he replied, "Actually I did, and I got a generic answer about dinner and a romantic night on the town, along with the second lecture about not digging too deep into Annie's personal life. So I didn't."

"That's your problem. You've been letting her run rampant for so many years that she's out of control." Vanessa continued to vent her displaced anger before Brad could interrupt. "First you let her run wild in Venice, then you let her slip into that nightclub under your very nose, and then if that wasn't enough, you let her into the PNA."

"First of all," Brad retorted sharply, " 'LET' is a rather strong word. You know as well as I do that Annie has just as much of a stubborn streak as you and I combined, and once she gets something into her head, there's no stopping her or changing her mind. Second of all, I could have no more stopped her from joining the PNA as I could have stopped you from going back to VENOM."

"Well, you should have tried harder, because now someone's got a price on her head, and they want payment in blood."

"WHAT?!?" Brad's face turned ashen as he stared, shocked and thunderstruck by Vanessa's calm, matter of fact revelation to him. "WHAT did you just say?!"

"I think you heard me, Brad," Vanessa replied. "Someone wants your daughter dead. Though I have to say I'm rather surprised you haven't heard this by now. It's pretty old news, and I know for a fact that she got the message."

Brad's expression switched from shock to unadulterated rage in a matter of seconds. "Wait a minute, Vanessa…are you telling me she KNEW?! Annie KNEW about this…"

"Apparently your little girl doesn't tell you as much as you'd like to think." Vanessa turned and headed for the door, before Brad started asking more inevitable questions. "If I were you, Brad, I'd find out where the hell she is. FAST."

"Vanessa, WAIT!"

She turned back to him from the now open doorway. "I owed you this, Brad, so don't bother asking for anything more. Your time would be better spent elsewhere."

With that last remark, she turned and left, shutting the door without another glance backward.

* * *

"Scott, could you please do me a favor?"

"What's that, dear?"

"Could you please use some of that millionaire playboy charm to stop the girl at the table behind us from drilling her eyes into the back of my head? It's making me rather nervous and more than a little irritated."

Scott chuckled at Annie as he picked up his wine glass and took a casual sip, leaning back in his chair slightly to get a better look around one of Carson City's finest and most expensive restaurants. "Annie, people have been staring at us all night. You can't tell me it's taken you this long to notice." As an almost unconscious gesture, he then straightened his tie and smoothed the jacket of his tuxedo, almost as though he expected someone to be watching at that very moment.

"I've been well aware of all the curious looks and semi-stares, but this goes beyond that." Annie picked up her own glass and took a sip, hoping the alcohol might calm her nerves slightly. "If she doesn't stop staring at me, I'm either going to spontaneously combust, or turn around and lay her out, and I'm sure you'd rather I didn't make a scene."

Scott chuckled again and flashed her an amused, yet somewhat sympathetic grin. "If it makes you feel any better, her date has been turning around to shoot me looks over your head every few minutes. I can guarantee you that they want to know what beautiful girl suddenly climbed up out of nowhere to snag the city's richest and most eligible bachelor."

"Come on, Scott, be serious."

"I AM being serious, Annie…on all counts."

That caused a blush to rise in Annie's cheeks that she couldn't completely attribute to the small glass of wine she'd been sipping all night. Nervously, she pushed aside a stray red curl that had escaped the twist at the top of her head, and smoothed down the long green evening gown that Jackie had absolutely INSISTED she buy the minute she heard about the romantic dinner Scott was planning. She said it brought out the sparkle in her eyes, and Jackie was also the one who had fixed her hair into its now twisted state. She also curled it into the ringlets Annie even now pushed away from her face in an attempt to regain what little composure she had left.

"You're even more beautiful when you're embarrassed," Scott teased, "the red matches the sheen of your hair."

"Will you please STOP?" Annie muttered into her glass, unable to bring herself to look at him.

Scott laughed softly, then took one of her hands in his as he continued to wax romantic on her. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I can't deny that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight. And since you are your father's best kept secret, none of these people know that you are the daughter of one of the decade's biggest rock stars. The curiosity is just eating them alive, and none of them would be staring so hard if they knew."

"Hurry up and make the general announcement then, before I have a nervous breakdown."

Scott tried not to choke on his last sip of wine as he swallowed hard and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Actually, I thought maybe we would slip out of the public eye for a while, since we're both finished."

"I'll take that plan," Annie smiled gratefully at him as they stood up to leave.

They threaded their way to the exit arm in arm, stopping only so that Scott could exchange some final polite pleasantries with the maitre'd.

"Mr. Trakker, I trust that your dinner experience was satisfactory?" the host asked primly.

"Absolutely delicious," came Scott's short reply.

"And you, Miss…" the maitre'd paused momentarily, then fished, "…I don't believe I caught your name."

"Turner," Annie answered quietly, "Annie Turner."

Scott coughed politely in order to hide a laugh at the stunned look on the waiter's face as he struggled to make the connection. "Certainly no relation to Mr. Brad Turner…?"

"Certainly so," Annie flashed the trademark smile. "He's my father."

Scott nearly choked as the waiter's mouth moved in several 'O's' of surprise, much like a fish out of water. Annie rescued him neatly by saying, "You'll have to excuse us, my date seems to have a bit of a frog in his throat. Thank you for a very wonderful dinner."

"Oh it's been my pleasure, Miss Turner, and I do hope you and Mr. Trakker will stop again. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you."

As soon as they left the restaurant and turned the corner of the building, Scott burst into a short fit of laughter. "Oh Annie, that was just TOO priceless!"

"I did find that oddly refreshing," Annie commented with a lopsided smile as she slipped her arm into Scott's and continued walking. "Though I suppose that now that the secret is out, it won't be long before we have our own personal paparazzi following us around for the inside scoop."

"It will take a little while for the rumor mill to get going fully, I think we're safe…for tonight at least."

"That's good, because I was just finally starting to relax and enjoy myself."

Scott pulled Annie closer as he smiled warmly at her. "Good. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to get rid of that tough 'High Mountain Ranger' persona you throw off so much."

Annie snuggled closer to him as they rounded another corner. "Ranger Annie is on vacation, remember? I think right now I'm content to be Brad Turner's daughter and the girlfriend of the city's most eligible bachelor."

Scott snickered lightly as they walked a few paces in silence, simply enjoying each other's warmth and company. Annie cast an unconscious glance upward at the night sky, only to find nearly every star shining brightly and sparkling down on them from its clear depths. She stopped and stared in wonder as she breathed, "Look at those stars, Scott…I don't think this night could get anymore perfect. Well, not unless we were looking up at them from the highest peak in the Sierra Nevada's…"

"Weeellllll…" Scott drawled somewhat comically, "there's a park not too far of a walk from here that has a pretty good view. It won't compare to the tallest peak of the Sierra's, but it'll do. I used to go there a lot and moon over you while you were gone." His voice dropped to a husky, seductive whisper. "I think it would be nice to go there and moon over you while you're here."

Annie pushed another stray curl away from her face nervously, but he could see the reply shining in her eyes as they wordlessly made their way toward the park.

Scott put an arm around Annie as they walked side-by-side. He felt a little nervous as the park became closer into view. _Ok Scott keep calm. You've been practicing for hours and so far everything is perfect. _He slid his hand into his right coat pocket. His head lifted up slightly shock, _Shit it's not there! _

Annie looked at him puzzled as she noticed Scott was patting his entire body down, "What's wrong?"

"I…I," He hurried to come up with a quick excuse with out blowing the big surprise, "I left my wallet at the restaurant."

"Well then lets back track and pick it up."

"NO...I mean no point in both of us going just go ahead. I'll meet you at the front gate." Before Annie could reply Scott took off in the opposite direction.

She crossed her arms and continued to head towards the park, "What's got him? One minute he's charming me the next he's just plain freak'n out."

Scott ran as fast as he could to his car, "I can't believe I forgot to put it in my pocket." Once he reached his car Scott opened all the little compartments until he came across a little velvet black box. "Thank god it's here." He added with a sigh. "This whole evening would have been for nothing with out the single most important item." He opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring, then slipped the box into his jacket pocket. Scott took a final deep breath to shake his nervousness and calmly walked back in the direction of the park.

Annie tapped her foot impatiently, "What is taking him so long? The restaurant wasn't that far." She glanced around in every direction feeling the paranoia return. _Get a hold of yourself Turner nobody really watching, except for two cars parked a block away and a few spectators on the street. They probably think it's odd that somebody in a nice gown would be waiting all by themselves. Not that I can't handle anything that comes at me…but I'm an open target for any sort of low life. I'd at least feel better if I had a weapon, but it isn't exactly considered polite to have a long knife strapped to your leg, under an evening gown, in the most expensive restaurant in town… even WITH a concealed weapons permit. _Her internal thought process stopped for a moment before she decided, _That's it I can't take it anymore. Scott how can you leave a girl alone in a place like this. _ Annie grabbed her gown and lifted it up enough, so she could rush across the street.

Scott continued up the street smiling, "Hope she doesn't chew me out for taking too long, but I think she'll forgive me when she sees the ring."

As Annie began to cross the road, one of the parked cars started up. At the same time Scott shouted to Annie as she noticed her coming towards him, "Annie I told you to wait at the park gate."

"If I wait any longer somebody gonna mug me. Are you out of your mind leaving me alone like that!"

Scott was about to give her a valid excuse, but his ears perked up at the sound of a speeding car heading down the road. A black SUV headed straight down the roads towards Annie with out any hesitation to slow down. Annie turned her head in the same direction Scott was looking and noticed the vehicle. She stood their paralyzed.

"ANNIE!" Scott yelled as he ran with all his might towards her. As the car came within inches of her, he pushed her out of the way with a powerful force.

She fell towards the ground unable to see anything, but she heard the most gruesome sound of a car hitting something. Annie turned her head right and saw the car speed away with out any hesitation. Her head turned again to stare in disbelief at the body of the man she loved laying motionless on the dark cold street. Her voice quivered with fear, "Scott…oh god Scott…SCOTT!"

People were rushing towards her shouting to call 911, but all Annie could hear was confusion. She shook with fear and felt helpless. _He…he's dead. I killed him. That…that car was for me. _

The cops were the first to arrived on the scene and manage to pull Annie away from Scott, while the other officers checked for a pulse. The officer wrapped a blanket around Annie and started to interrogate her, "Did you see who did it?"

"Is…Is he dead?"

One of the officer shouted as he exam him, "He's still breathing! Tell the ambulance to hurry up!"

Once the ambulance arrived Annie was force to stay back and watch from the distance as they attempted help him. The officer put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll give you a ride to the hospital ma'am."

"I want to ride with him." She insisted.

"Get in the car that's an order."

Annie felt a small surge of anger through her shock-induced haze. She so badly wanted to pull out her Ranger ID and start screaming at the top of her lungs for professional courtesy so that she could get someone to let her see Scott. But her frozen limbs wouldn't obey her, and she knew it would be pointless anyway. She had absolutely NO jurisdiction here in Carson City, and it might only serve to distract the officers from helping Scott.

At her hesitation, the officer flashed her a sympathetic smile, yet restated firmly, "If anything else were to happen to you tonight, I don't think that young man would forgive you. The best thing you can do is let me give you a ride to the hospital."

Annie stared at he officer and curiously wondered if he knew that the car was meant for her. Then again she was too shaken up to protest the officer's request. As she walked towards the police car, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse with shaking hands; no one ever really called the number unless it was an emergency or they really needed to get a hold of her. Before she could answer it the police officer snapped it out of her hand.

He shouted, "WHO IS THIS!"

"Who is this? Who the hell are you this is my daughter's cell phone!" Brad Turner shouted.

Annie could hear her father yelling and grabbed the phone from the officer's hand. She could barely talk and stop herself from crying, "Dad…Scott…. Scott been hurt and its all my fault. He's gonna die and it's all my fault."

"Annie, calm down!" Returned her father's firm, cool voice, toned down strongly from a moment ago for her benefit. "Are you all right?!"

"I'm fine, Dad, but Scott…" Her voice cracked and she felt the hot tears welling up in her eyes, "…the paramedics and the police won't let me near him…he could be dead by now!"

"…Is that an officer that just answered your phone?…"

"…Yes…"

"Good. Just stay where you are, do what they want you to do, and let me talk to him. As soon as I find out what's going on, I'll be right there. Stay calm, honey, okay?"

"Okay, Dad…"

She handed the phone back to the assisting officer just as he opened the door to the squad car and ushered her inside. She could hear a few snippets of the conversation through the closed door, but she couldn't focus her mind on that. All she could focus on was Scott's motionless body in the street and the thought that he could be dead from a hit meant for her. She barely registered the fact that the officer climbed into the driver's seat and started the car a short while later, heading in the direction of the hospital. All she could manage to concentrate on was repeating a short, yet, silent prayer in her head. _Please God, don't let him die…please don't take him from me…_


	5. Chapter 5

MASK: Legacy Saga 2: Death Becomes Her

Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Yes, loyal fans, we are still here, and back with another thrilling chapter in the Legacy Saga, so please call off any hunts or APB's you may have outstanding for our return. I'm glad to see that you all enjoyed last chapter's cliffhanger so much…I don't think I've been called evil that many times in my entire life. Just keep in mind that I do have a co-author who helps dream up these evil ideas as well…just because I follow through with them means nothing. Heheheh…

At any rate, I'll let the story continue…but be warned, there's quite a bit more involved  
before we see the conclusion…

* * *

Annie stared vacantly at the doors to the hospital's intensive care unit, willing them to open, watching and waiting for someone, anyone, to give her news on Scott's condition. Yet when she saw one of the hospital orderlies heading straight in her direction, she felt her blood turn to ice at the news he might possibly bring.

"Miss Turner?" he asked politely.

Annie acknowledged him with a nod of her head, not trusting her voice to remain steady. The orderly seemed just as nervous as she was, because he stammered out his message somewhat hastily.

"We found something in Mr. Trakker's suit coat pocket. Normally, we would just put it with his other personal belongings, but this… well, it seems special. And since you were with him tonight… I think that it was meant for you…"

He trailed off, paused a moment, pressed a small item into her visibly shaking hands, then took off at a fast walk, almost as though he might be afraid of her reaction. Steeling herself for what she might find, Annie turned her trembling hands over and nearly dropped the small, velvet box nestled in them.

"Oh no, oh Lord…not this…not now…" Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she unconsciously flipped the lid of the box open to reveal a perfectly cut diamond engagement ring.

Matt Trakker's head jerked up as he heard Annie's gasp of terrified surprise. He had been one of the first people at the hospital and was speaking with some of the police officers that had been first at the accident scene. When he saw her holding something in her hands, he rushed over, followed by two policemen.

The minute she saw him, she started speaking rapidly through broken sobs. "He…he had a ring, Matt. The…the night was so perfect…he was going…going to…to…" She choked on her final sentence.

The police scattered quietly when they saw there was no cause for concern. Matt took Annie's shaking hands in his own and said softly. "He had been practicing all week to give you that ring tonight. I expect he'll want to hear a resounding 'YES' and see a smile on your face when he wakes back up."

He had meant the words to comfort her, but she was too deep in guilt and shock for them to have much effect. She snapped the ring box closed and forced it into Matt's open palms, forcing her voice to remain steady as she stated firmly. "I…I can't… Not after this… I don't…" her voice cracked again and more tears fell, "…I don't deserve that."

"Annie, you know that's not true."

She turned her back and resumed staring at the doors to the ICU, clearly not listening to him. Matt gave her a small hug around the shoulders and reluctantly left her alone, knowing there wouldn't be anything he could do for her. He turned around in time to see Brad rushing through the entrance doors at breakneck speed, heading straight in his direction.

Matt took a few long strides and sidelined Brad before Annie even noticed he was there.

Brad looked ready to explode as he asked sharply, "Is she all right?"

"She's physically fine. I think she's in delayed shock, but that's not the worst of it."

"What then?"

"Scott was going to propose to her tonight. He still had the ring on him, and someone gave it directly to Annie." Matt saw the realization dawn on Brad's features. "There's a few more things I need to talk to you about, but your daughter needs you more right now. She's devastated."

Brad nodded solemnly and slowly walked over to where Annie stood. He had been ready to give her a pretty large piece of his mind right there on her cell phone, but his attitude changed the minute he heard what happened. He still felt a surge of rage that his own daughter wouldn't tell him her life was in danger, but he pushed that toward the back of his mind the minute that he saw her standing there. She looked so vulnerable standing in an evening gown with a blanket draped around her shoulders that Brad didn't waste any time with words. He simply walked over and pulled her into the tightest hug he ever remembered giving her.

Annie shivered in her father's arms, finally giving in to the wave of emotions she held back so fiercely. Her tears fell like rain, and she felt the sudden and overwhelming urge to confess everything to him, so that the words might help ease the overpowering guilt she felt. She drew on some of his strength and took a deep breath before she looked up at him and spoke.

"Dad…there's something I should have told you…"

She didn't think it was possible he could hold her tighter, but he did as he said quietly. "I already know. But now isn't the time to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, Dad," she mumbled as she cried into his chest, "I'm sorry…"

"Come on, Red, let's sit down," Brad coaxed as he pulled her over to one of the empty couches in the waiting room. "Standing isn't going to make the waiting any easier."

He sat down first and Annie snuggled up next to him, rearranging the blanket to cover her whole body as she curled her legs up and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to take some strength and comfort in her father's presence. It was the only thing that made the waiting bearable.

Matt left the waiting room once he realized Annie was in good hands. He started pacing the hallway unable to think clearly. _I have to remain calm, that's what everyone expects, and that's all I really know how to do. _ He halted in front of a window and rested his head against it with his eyes closed. _I'm trying to stay strong for you Scott, because I know you wouldn't want Annie to feel like this was her fault. _A tear slowly drifted down his cheek at the realization that he just might lose his son forever.

A nurse put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Sir you alright? Would you like me to take you to our waiting area."

Matt shook his head as he wiped the tear from his face, "No I'm fine just praying for a miracle." After the nurse left, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his daughter's number.

She picked up her cell phone in an unusually peachy tone, "Hello this is Roxanne, who's this?"

"This is your father calling," he cleared his throat, "Roxanne there's been an accident tonight."

Her voice sound concerned, "What? What sort of accident? What happen?"

"Scott got hit by a car tonight." The other line went dead silent, in fact the only sound he heard was the phone dropping to the ground, "Roxanne you there?"

She picked up the phone, "Uh…. yeah…I'm…you said Scott got hit by a car. Is he ok?"

"Still in surgery. I want you to come back home. I'll send Bruce up to take your place."

"No dad don't bother," She replied still stun, "I've already finished my work here. I'll hop on the first plane back home. Keep me posted."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow." Matt turned his phone off and decided to head outside for some fresh air.


	6. Chapter 6

MASK: Legacy Saga 2: Death Becomes Her

Chapter 6

Author's Notes: In an attempt to make up for my wicked and evil ways the last few chapters, I've posted what's hopefully a long enough chapter soon enough that you, our loyal fans, will be satisfied. Well, at least temporarily satisfied…satisfied enough not to leave implied threats in our reviews… **grin** In all seriousness though, we're really glad you've all enjoyed the story so far and continue to stick with us, even through the rotten 'leave the reader wondering' stages. Thanks again for all the input…

We now return to our originally scheduled story, already in progress… **smile  
**

**

* * *

**

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your bag."

Buddy made no movements to comply with the police officer's request. Instead, he flashed his PNA ID, folded his arms across his chest defiantly and said tersely, "I've already been through this with your friends downstairs. These are Annie Turner's personal belongings. She's a High Mountain Ranger from the Sierra Nevada Mountains, and I can guarantee that the contents of this bag are completely legal. The girl's been through enough tonight, let's not add to it by invading her personal privacy."

"Police procedure…"

"I'll take personal responsibility for Miss Turner's belongings."

Matt rescued Buddy quickly, having overheard a portion of the conversation. Buddy left Matt arguing with the police officer, smiling in admiration as the multi-millionaire used his power and influence to smooth things over. The smile drifted away from his face and he again became serious when he saw Brad and Annie sitting together in the waiting room. Father and daughter both looked exhausted, and although both their eyes were closed, he doubted either one of them had gotten much sleep. He approached quietly, and set the bag down gently in front of the couch they were sitting on.

"Brad?"

But it was Annie who opened her eyes to look up at him, even though he hadn't wanted to disturb her. He could already see the guilt and fear behind her eyes, so he tried to give her a supportive smile. "Morning, Red."

Brad's eyes snapped open at the sound of Annie's almost inaudible reply.

"Hi Buddy."

"I came as soon as I could," Buddy said to Brad, before he turned his eyes back to Annie. "Your father asked me to bring some of your things. He thought you'd appreciate a change of clothes. That's the extra bag you always keep stored in your locker."

"Is _everything _in there?" Annie asked as she sat up and looked over at the bag on the floor, then glanced pointedly at Buddy.

He nodded, knowing exactly what she meant by 'everything'. "Whatever you put in there is still there."

Annie nearly took Brad's eye out with her elbow as she maniacally searched one of the hidden zippered compartments. She felt a wave of calm, cold relief wash over her as she pulled out the twin long knives she'd placed inside. The fear and guilt were still uppermost and present in her mind, but she could at least lose the sense of vulnerability she had since the accident occurred.

"I certainly hope you have permits for those," Buddy broke in, "because if you don't, the police are going to chop mine and Matt's heads from the necks we stuck out for you."

"I do." Annie slipped the knives back into her duffel and stood, giving Buddy a tight hug that he gladly returned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He expected her to pull away and rush off to change, but instead she leaned closer and whispered softly in his ear, "I should have listened to you."

"Hindsight's always 20/20, Red," Buddy whispered back to her, unsure what else to say. "We'll just take it as it comes now."

Annie nodded and let go of him to turn around and find her father looking ominously at the knives in her bag. He had finally gotten used to the idea of her carrying weapons, he just wasn't sure that now was the right place or time for it.

"Are you sure you need those right now?"

"I've never needed them more, Dad," Annie replied tonelessly as she picked up her duffel and headed towards the ladies room.

Buddy exchanged a worried glance with Brad as they both watched Annie walk away. As soon as she was out of hearing range, he started to make a confession as to what was really going on, but Brad beat him by making a statement of his own.

"She has a hit contract out on her life." When Buddy paused and didn't reply right away, Brad glared at him accusingly and his hidden anger exploded. "You KNEW already, didn't you! Damn you, you KNEW? When the hell did you plan on telling me?"

_I knew this would come back on me. _"Annie didn't want you to know, Brad. She was afraid it would ruin her vacation…"

"Oh, so you'd rather someone ruined her life, possibly permanently! What the hell's the matter with you, Buddy!"

Buddy closed his eyes and tried to come up with something to say that wouldn't take Brad's ire up another notch. He found himself saved by Matt's timely arrival and his soft, calm statement of reply.

"WE were waiting for the right time to tell you."

"WE!" Brad tried to keep his voice from rising above an angry hiss. "Is this some kind of conspiracy?"

"I blackmailed Annie into letting me tell Matt," Buddy finally spoke up.

"By not telling me?"

"By not telling you OR Scott," Matt interjected pointedly.

Brad turned and let out a deep sigh, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He saw the guilt clearly on his daughter's face, and now he knew exactly how deep it ran. When he turned back to his two friends, his voice was much calmer, but no less angry.

"You have NO IDEA how it makes me feel to have to hear this from Vanessa." Buddy and Matt didn't reply, but their eyes showed complete surprise. "That's right, Vanessa…my TERRORIST ex. It's bad enough that I couldn't hear it from my own daughter, now I find out that two of my closest friends are holding out on me. I can't believe that the only one who gave a damn about telling me that Annie's life was in danger is the one who's had the least to do with it!"

"Brad…" Both Matt and Buddy tried to soothe.

"I know that there were some people, including myself," Brad went on, "that didn't think I was cut out to be a father, but let me tell you something… The minute I held that little girl in my arms, she became my whole world, and I would do just about ANYTHING to keep her safe. But I can't DO that if nobody tells me anything…"

He let his anger deflate somewhat when he saw Annie returning. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, covered by her High Mountain Rangers jacket. She had also taken her hair down and put it in its typical braid. She looked a little better, but Brad could still see the various emotions in her eyes as she approached the trio. She locked glances with her father before she turned back to Matt and Buddy.

"He knows…"

"We know." Buddy couldn't help a half smile, before he turned sober again. "But don't worry, Red, I'm going to get to the bottom of this for you, I promise."

The subject changed as the doctor entered the waiting room, "Mr. Trakker?"

"Yes?" Matt turned his entire attention to the doctor.

"He manage to make it through surgery, and we were able to stabilize him. He fractured a few ribs, but luckily no internal bleeding was found. We believe he stuffed a concussion, but we won't be able to determine that until he wakes up. The thing is Mr. Trakker, he took a massive blow to the head. At the moment, he's resting in a deep coma."

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"It's hard to say maybe tonight, a few days, maybe weeks, months, maybe never." The doctor said with utmost importance, "If he has serious brain damage, his body won't be able to live on it's own, but only time will tell. I'm sure you'll want to see him."

Matt nodded with understanding that the doctor didn't want to get their hopes up. Scott was still in critical condition and nothing would be back to normal until he woke up.

Brad, Matt, Buddy, and Annie walked over to Scott's room. As they peered through the glass, they noticed Scott was hooked up to every type of monitor possible. Annie bit her lip as she starred in horror. Her father put a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulders insisting she should go first. Annie slowly stepped into the room already focused on the heart monitor beeping. Her eyes then drift to Scott's pale face noticing the scratches and bruises all over it. She grabbed his hand and held it, "Look at what I did to you."

Instead of Brad being there to comfort her, Matt put an arm around her starring down at his son face, "You didn't do this to him, and Scott already knows that. I don't blame you and nobody else does either.

"But Roxanne will blame me." She covered her face trying to prevent herself from crying any further.

"I didn't tell her, because now isn't the time to bring up old grudges. Right now we need to be here for Scott and help him pull through," Matt pulled up a chair for her. "Always remember Annie. He loves you…loves you so much that he's willing to risk everything for you. There are something in life you just can't change."

"But if I would of..."

He stopped her before she could utter any more excuses, "Either way Scott would of stood in the line of fire for you no matter what. Clearly he's not going to give up on you either, else he wouldn't be holding on for his life."

Annie softly smiled at Matt's kind words, then sat down rubbing Scotts hand, "And I'll be here when he wakes up, to show I haven't given up on him either."

Out in the hallway, Brad grabbed Buddy by the arm before he could take off, "I want another word with you."

"I already know your debating if were still friends, but I need to get going if I'm gonna catch that bastard," Buddy insisted.

"Your going to report back to me who did this and let me wring that son of a bitch's neck."

"And you'll what murder the guy?"

"That's exactly what he attempted to do to my little girl!" Brad temper started to flare, but his voice toned down once he remembered where he was, "Now Scotts the one lying in a coma."

"Think about Annie? How she going to react when she finds out her father committed murder. You think spending the rest of your life in prison is going to make her any happier. If she loses Scott, then you…how is she going to be able to move on with her life?"

Brad was speechless and instead hit the nearby wall with his fist to vent his rage.

Buddy continued on, "You want to protect Annie? The only way you can do that is by being with her. She's not out of danger yet Brad. As soon as they realize they got the wrong person, they'll most likely try again."

"Your right. I just feel kind of helpless right now."

Buddy put a reassuring arm on his friend's shoulder, "Trust me Brad. I know how the underground works. I'll see to it the culprit pays dearly for messing with the wrong family."

Brad looked into his friend's eyes and saw his determination, "Just be sure to add a few more punches in for me." Buddy nodded with a smile, then left Brad to join Matt and Annie.


	7. Chapter 7

MASK: Legacy Saga 2: Death Becomes Her

Author's Note: This, my friends, is where the fun TRULY starts to begin, and it's another long chapter, one we hope you enjoy. If you thought there were fireworks before, well…think again. I won't spoil such a good chapter with a cheesy author's note, but I can't help but leave you with a quote that sets the mood for this scene…

"Oh no, every time **YOU **show up, something monumental and terrible happens." – Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 : Raziel as he addresses the Vampire Kain, his former master.

* * *

The next day Roxanne arrived at the hospital in the evening with a bouquet of flowers. She felt tired and barely got any sleep the previous night. All she could think about was Scott. Her plane from Washington DC landed just hours ago, and she didn't want to waste anytime stopping at home. Her father said Scott was stable, but in a coma. Yet her mind was plagued with thoughts of his death. Roxanne approached a nurse, "Scott Trakker's room?"

"You are Miss?"

"His sister Roxanne Trakker."

"Oh yes we've been expecting you. Room A-3."

"Thanks," Roxanne headed down the hall to Scott's room.

She pushed the door open and realized nobody else was in the room, "Must have gone down for dinner. Oh well, I wanted to spend time alone with him anyways." She entered the room and approached Scott.

Roxanne quietly stood next to Scott observing his chest rising, then sat on the side of the bed and started casually talking. "Hey Scott still asleep, for once I'm not the one over sleeping." She sighed as she realized he was still unresponsive, "I guess I was hoping you'd be up, by the time I arrive. Wishful thinking ya know."

She sniffled and grabbed Scott's hand, "It's not suppose to happen like this. You know only I have the right to kill ya little bro, no one else has that right. I told you that. Why did this have to happen? It's almost like I'm destine to be alone…I'm going to lose you just like I lost my mother." Tears feel down her face, "Don't leave me."

Annie stood at the door to Scott's room, she had just returned from the cafeteria and over heard Roxanne pleading her heart out. "He won't go anywhere. Scott's a fighter remember? He would never dream about leaving either of us behind. Your dad sort of reminded me of that."

Roxanne wiped her tears and snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"Well what does it look like? I'm going to be here at Scott side until he wakes up."

"You," She pointed directly at Annie, "don't even deserve to be in the same room as him. You worthless whore! It all your fault he's lying there." She pointed towards Scott, "That should be you! I don't know what hell he sees in you, but that car was meant for YOU not him! YOUR NOT EVEN WORTH SAVING YOU COWARD!"

At first, Annie was completely taken aback by Roxanne's outburst, but it didn't take long for her recover. Shaking with anger, she forced her tone to remain level and icy calm, and it unconsciously slipped into an imitation of her mother's as she snapped, "You have NO RIGHT to talk to me like that, especially in this environment. If you can't control yourself, then GET OUT until you can."

"How dare you say that! Your not even family nor would I ever consider you family you stupid red neck!" Roxanne spitted at Annie's feet, then noticed one of her poorly concealed knives, "What is it with you and knives? Find comfort in sleeping with sharp objects, after all you are a dangerous woman who gets everyone else killed around her! Planning to slit my brother throat in his sleep just to complete the job, who knows maybe you'll get ANOTHER PROMOTION when ya off him!"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed as she slapped Roxanne across the face.

"You really are a undeserving bitch, Scott could always find better and you know it."

Annie's widen as Roxanne's words sunk into her heart. She fell to her knees in shock, tears forming in her eyes. She had spent so much time in the mountains that she wouldn't know how to act as the fiancee or wife of a multi-millionaire heir. Wetness seeped down her cheeks as she whispered, "He's so good to me, and I can't offer him anything in return… He does deserve better, because I don't… deserve him."

Both Matt and Brad ran towards Scott's room after they heard shouting erupting from the room. "What's the meaning of this?" Matt asked

Roxanne slammed her bouquet of flowers in front of Annie, "Here Annie…do us all a favor get rid of yourself, before you kill somebody else."

Brad grabbed Roxanne, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!"

She pushed Brad away forcing him to let go of his grip and threaten, "You have no right to order me around singer." She then exited the room with Matt following.

"Roxanne hold up!" Matt ran up to her and stopped her. "What the hell was that about?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I'm pissed off that Scott lying there, and I'm just looking for someone to blame."

"This isn't Annie fault. Get that through that thick skull of yours. This has been a ruff 24 hours on all of us, it would probably make her feel a lot better if you apologize."

"That ain't gonna happen any time soon either. I'm heading home, it's obvious nobody is going to let me see my brother, not while SHE'S here." She replied slightly hurt.

"I wish you'd two would just set aside your differences. Scott going to need both of you by his side to recover."

Roxanne sighed slightly, "I know…it's just best if I visit him on my own time. I promise I won't attack her again like that, and I'll forget she slapped me. Right now I need to cool off, else I'll stay a few more words that I might regret."

"Alright," Matt nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "Give me a heads up when you plan to come back up."

Roxanne gave her father a soft smile and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

By the time Brad pulled her out of Scott's hospital room, Annie was in hysterics. He half-walked, half carried her outside to one of the more secluded hospital benches. At that point, she could do nothing more than bury her face in her father's shoulder and cry, wishing she were the one lying up in that hospital bed. Brad had never heard her cry so piteously or so hard in his entire life, and the only thing he could do was hold her tight and rest his head against hers, vowing to kill the next person who came along and even looked at her cross-eyed.

It took nearly half an hour before she even began to calm down, and even then she still hiccuped gulps of air through her last few sobs. It was only after five minutes of complete silence that Brad felt he could begin talking to her.

"It's taken me until now to realize what you've gone through with Roxanne all these years, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I tried to play peacemaker, and I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you more. Most of all, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"She's right, Dad." Annie's voice was the barest whisper as she lifted her head from Brad's shoulder and started to pull away from him.

Brad grabbed her shoulders and turned her firmly back towards him, forcing her to look him in the eye. "No she isn't…"

Annie stared back at her father through green eyes that had lost their normal spark. With complete sincerity, she replied as though he had never spoken. "Yes she is! What the hell do I know about being the girlfriend of a multimillionaire! I've spent so much time up in the mountains that I'm not cut out for dinner parties and wining and dining and dancing. Hell, I don't even have a proper education, just a bunch of hillbilly training by a bunch of rednecks deep in the backwoods. Scott deserves better than that…"

_This is my daughter's erratic emotions, and NOT my daughter talking! _Brad reminded himself as he gripped Annie's arms and said equally forcefully, "He deserves YOU." She opened her mouth to comment, but he gave her the stern look of an angry father, that to this day could still quench any of her protests. "I am not going to sit here and listen to you beat yourself up, but you are damn sure going to sit here and listen to me." Satisfied she wasn't going to interrupt, he continued.

"I think you're forgetting just who you really are, Annie. You're MY daughter, the daughter of a million-dollar selling recording artist, and practically an heiress in your own right. So you never have and still don't act like a spoiled rich kid? GOOD. That's exactly the goal your grandparents and I were aiming for with you."

Brad had her full attention now, so he loosened his grip on her arms as she stared at him intently. "I wanted you to have a normal life, Annie, and maybe sending you up into the mountains made it too secluded, but I have no regrets about that decision. I knew that you would be safe there, and I knew that Jesse and Jackie would continue to give you those down to earth values that your grandparents and I worked so hard to instill in you." He couldn't help cracking a small smile at the memories. "Did you ever know how surprised he was when Buddy dropped off this shy, polite, sweetly charming little girl instead of the spoiled brat he was expecting?"

Brad cocked his head as Annie flashed her first genuine smile in days. "Yeah. He told me."

Brad chuckled, and continued his pep talk on a more positive note. "And speaking of that, having a name to throw around like Jesse Hawkes is no small potatoes either. He's a powerful man in his own right, and so are his sons. And you, my dear," he stressed, "are a part of their VERY elite federal law enforcement organization. Hell, you have people working for you on both sides of the law," he added flippantly.

At first, Annie thought Brad meant some of her few intelligence contacts in the underground, but when she saw **THAT LOOK** in his eyes, she realized what he really meant. Before she could question him further, he said, "It was your mother that told me about the hit. She came specifically to the house to warn me."

Annie lowered her eyes, unable to meet her father's any longer. The thought that Vanessa told him something that she wouldn't…

"You have power in your own right, Annie, and you have powerful friends too, wherever they are. So you don't have the education to go with it, so what? You're too free spirited to be studying books from a desk, and I never pictured that for you. I'll bet your life experiences have taught you more than you'll ever read in some book."

"That's for sure."

Brad pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face as she managed to look up at him again, "You have just as much right to be Scott Trakker's girlfriend, or fiancee, or wife, as any of those other debutantes out there. Actually, probably more so. When you look at Scott, you don't see the billionaire heir, the dollar signs, the fame, fortune, and prestige. You see your longtime friend, the boy you grew up with, the teenager you fell in love with, and the man you love. I think Scott respects that more than the greed of some of the other girls out there, don't you?"

Roxanne's cutting remarks disappeared as her father's words sunk deep into Annie's soul. She felt a wave of calm relief fall over her as she replied heartily, "Yes, I…I do. We've talked about that…a lot."

"All right then…act like it. You've never let Roxanne's views make you lose sight of your goals, so don't start now."

"I tried to reach out tonight, Dad, for Scott's sake. As much as we don't get along, she is his sister, and has a right to be here. I honestly tried, and when she lashed out at me, I guess I just lost it…I don't know."

Brad pulled her into a warm embrace. "I know, Annie. You've always tried, and I know that you'll try to find a peaceable way to cope. Believe me, I'm not going to let this little temper tantrum pass…I plan on having a few words with Matt about his daughter's behavior."

Annie smiled up at her father and hugged him tightly, feeling like he was completely on her side for the first time in years. "That means a lot to me, Dad. I think maybe I'll get a cup of coffee or something while you make sure the coast is clear."

He kissed her forehead and stood up to leave as he requested, "Why don't you grab a couple more for Matt and I on your way back."

"I will, Dad, thanks."

"Anytime, Annie. I'm ALWAYS here for you," he stressed with a playful tweak to her nose, "remember that the next time you decide to keep something from me."

"I will, Dad."

Brad walked back up to Scott's room and found Matt sitting at his son's bedside, showing an unusually vulnerable expression. Brad tapped softly on the doorframe to get his friend's attention and inclined his head toward the hall outside. Matt followed Brad's unspoken cue and walked out to meet him.

"How's Annie?" Matt asked with a concerned expression.

"I managed to piece her composure back together, no thanks to your daughter," Brad answered as he tried to keep his tone level. "Is she still here?"

Matt shook his head solemnly. "No, she stepped out for a while. I'm not sure when she'll be back."

"Well, when she does get back, I suggest you give her some education in proper etiquette. That shouting match had no business taking place here, and I know for a fact that Annie didn't start it."

"I know, Brad," Matt concurred. "I've already talked to Roxanne, and she promised it wouldn't happen again."

"It better not. Annie's tried her damndest to get along with that girl, and she's got enough going on right now without having to ride your daughter's emotional roller coaster."

"Unfortunately that's her way of coping with her concern for Scott," Matt sighed deeply. "She's never known any other way to deal with her emotions except to lash out with them."

"Well she better learn." A lopsided grin developed on Brad's face as he added. "Heck, Even **I'm **acting better than that."

Brad's remark caused a smirk to develop on Matt's tired features. "So you are."

"How are you holding up?" Brad asked as he considered his longtime friend.

"Same as I always do, Brad."

Their conversation trailed off as Annie reappeared, looking around ominously for any signs of Roxanne. Satisfied she wasn't in the immediate vicinity, she walked over to her father and Matt and offered them each a cup of coffee from the disposable tray she held. They both muttered their thanks as she took the third cup and discarded the holder. They stood in silence for a few moments as all three of them sipped their coffee, each lost in their own thoughts. Annie's eyes drifted toward the window of Scott's room, where she could still see him in bed, unmoving.

"Was there any change?" She asked Matt quietly.

"I'm afraid not, Annie."

"I think I'll go sit with him for a while, unless…" She trailed off and looked at Matt and her father meaningfully.

"Go on, honey, we'll let you know if anything changes," Brad prompted as he picked up the meaning of her words.

She nodded, knowing Brad would let her know if Roxanne was going to return soon. She quietly stepped inside Scott's room, and sat down in the chair, looking over at the man she loved. She smiled wanly as she brushed that one unruly curl of brown hair off his forehead and held his limp hand in hers. She found herself thinking about the many spiritual moments she had with Avila, and couldn't help feeling that deep down, Scott had to be responding to her presence.

"I'm not going to leave you, Scott," she whispered to him quietly, "and I'm not going to give up on you either. So, don't give up on me."

She squeezed his cool hand in her own for emphasis and settled back to wait.


	8. Chapter 8

MASK: Legacy Saga 2: Death Becomes Her

Chapter 8

Author's Note: Because our nice anonymous reviewer wfd asked so nicely not to make the loyal fans wait too long for another chapter, I'm going ahead and posting another one. Hopefully you'll all enjoy the length and the content. Lisa gets a big kudo on this one for bringing out Buddy's "Dark Side". Both she and I agreed that he got the short end of the stick when it came to showcasing his underground talents, so she made sure to give him a bit of the spotlight.

Once again, we appreciate ALL of our reviewers, and special welcome to the two newest: Inferno and The Noble Rot. All of you help make our writing process even more enjoyable.

No quotes this chapter, just the plot moving ever closer to its climatic conclusion….

* * *

Meanwhile back in Las Vegas, Buddy Hawks was looking for a lead that would take him right to the source of all the trouble. He could spend days writing a list of possible suspects who wanted to see Annie dead for various reasons of previous convictions, associations with her father or mother, or even Contra World agents out for revenge, but sitting around and writing a list wasn't going to bring him any closer to the answer. That's why his instincts told him to start at the beginning. The only fact he knew was that the contract hit on Annie didn't take place until after the huge weapon's bust in Sierra Nevada Mountains. This information led to him believe that either the supplier or the recipient of the goods took matter into his own hands. 

Buddy strolled down the Vegas strip wearing an expensive black suit and tie. Normally this wasn't his idea of work clothes, but to do business in this town you needed to look the part. He entered the Sierra Casino and headed over to one of the security guards, "I'm interested in joining the high roller's table."

The tall muscular black man eyed him curiously, "It's a hundred thousand a pot. You think your wallet big enough?"

"You shoeing your customers away before they give away all there money?" He remarked not amused.

"I apologize sir…follow me," The man lead Buddy to a private bar and poker table on the second floor.

As they entered the room, a man sitting at the poker table sipping a glass of whisky smirked at Buddy's arrival, "I can't believe you let that guy in Mike. He hasn't paid his debt from the last game he played."

"Shall I throw him out sir or cut his finger off?" Mike asked curiously.

The man laughed especially when he noticed Buddy wasn't making any sort of facial expression, "Naaa…he's ok for now. Go back to your post." The large man nodded and left the two men alone. "So Buddy…. hear you went into retirement to work at a gas station for the rest of your life."

"You know my reasons for leaving Leo, but that doesn't mean I went into retirement," Buddy remarked he approached his long time friend.

"I still don't get you my friend. Drink?" Buddy nodded as Leo pored a glass of whiskey, "You know if you wouldn't of left you'd be richer then that Fortune 500 Matt Trakker, but no you threw it all away."

"I guess I got my priorities mixed up," Buddy joked lightly as he accepted the drink.

"Yeah no shit! We were the best this city had to offer, and so close to breaking away and running our own underground operations, until YOU disappeared out in the middle of the night with some chick. What was her name?"

"Sandra"

"Ah yes Sandra. You being the ladies man and all you couldn't resist her. I warned ya that you don't leave this business without paying a huge price…it's ashame that such beauty went to waste."

"Can we not talk about her?" Buddy insisted not willing to relive a painful memory.

"Alright," he backed off, "I'm over it. I got my own place to run and don't got to share it with nobody. What brings ya here? Cause I know you don't have enough to meet the minimum bid."

"I need a shipment of weapons for client."

"Wait…say that again? You need weapons for a client. What happen you finally decided to get back into the business?"

"Just because it looks like I'm being a model citizen doesn't mean I'm not running other things on the side," Buddy insisted.

Leo smirked, "Well said, what do you need I'll get it for ya." Buddy pulled out a piece of paper and handed to him. Leo looked the list over and widen his eyes, "This is very high tech stuff, what exactly is your client planning."

"That's none of your business, can you get it or not?"

"No…I can't get my hands on this stuff, but I know somebody who can.Charles Casanova is the man with all the weapons connections. I can arrange…"

"Charles Casanova? Didn't some of his men get busted?"

"Yeah, but the police got no evidence to trace it back to him. He's good at covering his trails and protecting his clients. In fact he's still gonna make good, with his top client Contra World, by shipping another batch out of his pocket to amend any distrust the situation might of stirred up. So you still interested?"

"I don't know. Getting caught is a risky thing in this business, I think I'm going to have to take my business proposition with Casanova personally to ensure I get my goods."

"The big man normally doesn't do business face to face."

"Then tell him my client willing to give a billion dollars in unmarked bills, if he's able to deliver everything on that list."

Leo examined Buddy faced and it didn't appear the man was bluffing, "Alright I'll contact him. How long are you planning to stay in town?"

"A few days if I have to."

"Very well I'll get back to you as soon as I speak with Casanova."

* * *

Matt was ready to head down to the hospital cafeteria for breakfast, until his cell phone started ringing and he recognized the number, "Buddy what is it?" 

"I haven't uncovered anything yet, but I'm giving you a heads up. Charles Casanova is sending another shipment for Contra World thru the Sierra Nevada Mountains. I don't have anything time specific, but I think the rangers are going to get more then they can chew off this time around."

"I see what your saying, it's possible VENOM might ensure the second shipment goes through. I'll have MASK up there ASAP."

Matt headed back into Scott room and quietly walked over to Annie, who was fast asleep in the chair beside his son's bed. He gave her a gentle nudge as he said softly, "Annie."

For a moment, Matt thought she was going to pull a knife on him as she bolted upright. Fortunately though, she must have recognized him, because she simply rubbed her eyes and looked around dazed, "I fell asleep again didn't I?"

"It's alright…"

A knot twisted up in Annie's stomach as she caught the look on Matt's face. "What is it?"

"Annie there is going to be another attempt to ship illegal weapons in the mountains. It's possible Contra World is going to give a hand to ensure the shipment carries through. I think the High Mountain Rangers are going to need a little help this time around stopping the culprit."

"Matt and the Rangers will give you any help or information you need when you send the team up," Annie said absently, deliberately avoiding the implied statement in his words.

_I should have known it wouldn't be that simple. _Inwardly, Matt sighed as he continued persuasively. "I need you to lead that team, Annie."

She didn't even turn to look at him, she just offered a flat statement. "Scott needs me right now. Let somebody else handle it."

"Nobody else CAN handle it, Annie. No one else has the knowledge of both the Rangers and the PNA. Besides, you know as well as I do that if Scott isn't able to carry his duties at leader…your suppose to step up."

"Well I won't." It was like Gloria's accident all over again. Annie was using the same flat, guilt-ridden tone that Brad had used those many years ago. "I can't replace him, and I'm NOT leaving him. Scott wouldn't forgive me if he woke up alone...and he might need me."

"_Gloria might need me." _

Brad had uttered almost those exact words after Matt confronted him in Gloria's hospital room, asking him to come back to active duty. He knew she wouldn't budge, but he pressed on once more, hoping to appeal to Annie's sense of duty. "Annie…"

She cut him off with Vanessa's firm rasp, enunciating every word to make her point. "I'm…not…leaving."

Matt sighed, running his fingers through his blond hair as he laid a comforting hand on Annie's shoulder. He could see unshed tears in her eyes as he said softly, "You're leaving me no choice but to come out of retirement and lead the team myself. But the job is yours if you change your mind…"

She didn't reply right away, so Matt turned to go. When he reached the doorway, her nearly inaudible reply reached his ears.

"I won't."

Matt proceeded down the hallway with an air of outward calm, while inwardly his mind was racing with thoughts of what to do next. Coming out of retirement didn't bother him as much as the fact that he was the wrong person for this assignment. He took a deep breath and tried to form a plan in his mind as he exited the hospital.

"Everything okay Matt?"

Brad's calm voice startled him out of his thought process, and he simply shook his head as he replied.

"Buddy just called me. He got word another weapons shipment is headed into the mountains, and he thinks Contra World is going to help push it through."

"There's no way the Rangers are going to be able to stop that by themselves."

"I know," Matt concurred, "I was just on my way to send a team up there."

"You're going to need Annie's help on this one." At Matt's pained expression, Brad arched an eyebrow. "You did talk to her, didn't you?"

"She won't go, Brad."

"Bullshit she won't!" Brad thundered, thankful they were still outside where his voice wouldn't carry. "This is her bust, her area, and her job. There's no way in HELL she's not going."

"Unless someone convinces her otherwise, I'm going to have to lead the team myself."

A flurry of emotions flashed in Brad's eyes before his face turned into a hard mask. "Call Matt Hawkes and let him know you're sending a team up, and I promise you that within two hours, Annie will be up there to lead it."

Brad stalked away towards Scott's hospital room before Matt could make any sort of reply. He felt righteous anger burning its way right through his veins, and he knew exactly what he was going to say to his daughter to make her see reason.

He stopped in the doorway of Scott's room and made no attempt to be quiet or hide the anger in his words. "Did your sense of duty suddenly take a vacation?"

Annie jumped up out of her chair, and Brad wasn't sure if she was more startled or angry when she whirled on him. "I already told Matt…"

"Yeah," he snapped, cutting her off, "well, I already told Matt that you'd be up in the mountains to lead that team, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you make a liar out of me."

Annie's eyes flashed orange with anger. She started to fire off a reply, then looked back at Scott's still form on the hospital bed. "Out!" she ordered, adding when she and Brad stepped out into the hallway, "you had NO right to…"

"YOU," he stressed equally forcefully, "had NO right to force Matt out of retirement and shirk your own duty. You told me when you took this job that you wanted to make a difference, well, you certainly aren't making much of one hiding in here and feeling sorry for yourself."

"I'm not…"

"Contrary to what you're feeling, Annie," Brad continued as though she hadn't interrupted, "the world did not stop after Scott's accident. Right now, those weapons dealers you busted are still out there, getting ready to send a second shipment through, and they've got Contra World backing them up this time."

"Matt and the Rangers can handle it."

"Can they?" Brad intentionally mistook her words to prove his point further. "And what happens if MASK doesn't get there in time? What happens when the Rangers find that they're outnumbered in both numbers and firepower? What happens when you have to look Jesse and Jackie in the eye and tell them their boys got hurt because you weren't there to back them up?"

Annie's anger gave way to more tears as she started shaking, "That isn't fair…"

"Life isn't fair, Annie, and it's about time you learned that." Brad folded his arms across stoically across his chest and proceeded to push harder. "Maybe you see everything in black and white, but the world works in shades of gray. Sometimes we have to decide between what we want, and what's right."

Annie's tears started to fall faster, but Brad could tell that he was getting through to her. She swiped the tears away from her eyes, and faced the doorway of Scott's room, running her fingers through her hair. "I don't want to have to choose…" she cried softly.

"I didn't want to either, Annie." He finally softened and pulled her close. "Around twenty years ago, it was me sitting at Gloria's bedside, with Matt pushing me to make the decision to come back on duty. If I hadn't come back and distracted VENOM with Hocus Pocus, it would have been more than just Gloria lying in a hospital bed." Brad paused dramatically, "And it's going to be more than just Scott's life at stake if you don't lead that team."

She pulled away from him and started pacing, but it seemed to be slightly more thoughtfully than nervously. "He took that hit for me, Dad…it just…it just doesn't feel right to leave him here alone. I don't think he'd forgive me."

"Annie, if Scott were awake right now, he'd be the first one throwing your ass out of this hospital and encouraging you to go after the bastards who did this to him…and to you. If you think he won't forgive you for leaving him alone, he's really not going to forgive you if he finds out you let the bad guys get away because you were too busy moping over him to give a damn."

The mental picture of Scott waking up and literally throwing her out of the hospital caused a slow smile to spread across Annie's face. "Something tells me he'd have to stand in line behind you."

"That's right," Brad smirked, "I have prior ass kicking authority. Now get out of here."

"Thanks, Dad."

Annie hugged her father, then turned back toward the doorway of Scott's room, where he still lay unconscious. Maybe it was a trick of her mind, but she swore that she could hear his voice, in his matter of fact, no nonsense, commanding leader tone: _'What are you still doing here?'_ She padded back into the room and looked down on his sleeping features before she leaned over and gently kissed his forehead. "I never dreamed I'd have to replace you, but I'm damn sure going to try…for both of us. I'm going to nail those bastards, and I'll be back to report the tally, so don't you give up on me."

She thought she saw just the barest hint of a smile cross his features as she left.


	9. Chapter 9

MASK: Legacy Saga 2: Death Becomes Her

Chapter 9

Author's Note: Another Hats Off to my co-author Lisa this chapter, for yet another excellent show of Buddy's underground roots. We both enjoy the chance not only to develop our own characters, but showcase some of MASK's lesser used characters and characteristics. Thanks again to everyone for all the reviews…it's nice to see all of your different point of views on our 'little' Saga here. And as our anonymous friend wfd pointed out, there is indeed more action coming soon.

* * *

Roxanne found herself trying to feign interest in the debriefing going on around her, but all she could think about was the nightmare of a mission she was currently stuck in. Watching her father and Scott treat Annie like a princess was nothing compared to these hillbilly mountain men who seemed to revere her as a goddess on Earth. As soon as the team pulled up to the Ranger Station, they all wanted to how she was doing, where she was, and would she be coming back. That was enough to make her sick, but then the 'looks' started as soon as her father had made the introductions. She knew that Annie had poisoned all of their minds with stories, but she tried not to let that bother her and concentrate on the mission. A few of the Rangers actually made it easy for her by ignoring her completely, like the commander who looked like a younger version of her father, and the black guy…Hurt, Burt, Harp…whatever his name was. A couple of them at least pretended to be polite, like the blond paramedic, Robin, and the other blond who didn't look like her father…Dizzy, Tizzy…something like that. It was the other three who were making her feel like the latest freak show to ride in with the circus. The Indian kept giving her this even gaze that seemed to be shooting right through to her inner self, while the other dark-haired guy, Cupboard, Cutout, Cutoff, didn't bother to hide any of his distrust when he looked at her. And it didn't help that Jess was standing besides her, constantly directing her 'come hither' look his way. Even so, she didn't think any of that compared to the Commander's brother, who topped any of the Rangers on the ever-growing "We hate Roxy" list. He stood toward the front of the group, near his brother, but made absolutely sure to keep Roxy in his line of vision at all times, so that he could submit his intense dislike to her in direct waves. Roxy simply plastered a smile on her face and stared back at him, wondering to herself how far his and Annie's partnership went. _She's probably sleeping with him, too. Just wait until I tell Scott that his precious girlfriend not only almost got him killed, but is cheating on him too._

Her father's voice jerked Roxanne back into awareness, and she looked to see that it was actually Ranger Commander Hawkes speaking. Not only did the two Matts look alike, but they also spoke in the same calm, even tone.

"That's the general situation we faced the first time out, Matt. I'm definitely willing to defer to your higher authority on this one, and we'll assist you however we can."

Matt Trakker looked at the police file and the topographical maps showing on Rhino's vid-screen thoughtfully, then replied. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to defer to your knowledge of the area, at least until Annie…"

Motorcycle engines cut off the rest of his sentence, as did booted footsteps coming up the walk of the makeshift command center. Annie's uniformed figure appeared in the doorway, but her sentence died on her lips as two pairs of blue eyes and two blond heads looked up to regard her, wearing the same knowing smile she'd seen from both of them separately.

"That's uncanny…" she muttered while blinking and shaking her head to clear it. She then walked over and stood between the two commanders as she added, "I'm already tired and you two are making me dizzy. Separate."

Matt Hawkes tried to hide a grin as he stepped to one side. "I just finished debriefing your team on the situation, Annie."

Roxy couldn't help a derisive snort at that comment. "Her team…HA."

Jess elbowed her hard in the ribs in warning. "Roxy!"

Matt Trakker looked as though he was going to make a reply, but Annie beat him to it by transfixing Roxy with the calmest and iciest stare she had. Most of the Rangers could feel the rippling undercurrent of anger beneath it as Annie snapped, "Scott's not able to lead, so I'm taking command of this mission. If you have a problem with that, the highway is right outside, and I'd be more than happy to have someone escort you the whole way down it."

It seemed like no one breathed for a few moments, as the two rivals remained locked in harsh gazes of silent comment. Roxy relented first as she broke the silence, "And miss a chance to see you screw this up, no way."

"If that's all you're waiting for, then you are wasting your time," Annie retorted sharply, "because I'm not about to let this mission fail. NOBODY is going to try and send weapons through MY mountains, hurt the people **I** love, and then think they can get away with it a second time. So if anyone else has a problem with my command, you better leave now."

Annie's eyes drifted challengingly around a command center full of completely stunned faces, but nobody moved. She looked lastly toward the twin team commanders, both of whom wore the same look of absolute approval.

"I'd say that's a unanimous 'no'," Cody Hawkes said quietly as he tried to hide a satisfied smirk.

"Good," Annie said in a slightly softer tone, with a slight smile her partner's way. "Then let's get this plan into motion. We should be able to build off what we did previously without too many modifications."

Ranger Commander Matt spoke up, "I agree. We'll be covering the same ground since there's only one mountain road that leads out to the airfield. You'll also have more leeway than we did, since you won't have to worry about what jurisdiction you're in."

"The airfield is on the California side, probably about ten miles outside the mountains proper," added Ranger Tim Hart as he teased with a grin, "You can let 'em think they're getting close before you bust 'em up."

"That would give us more maneuverability if we had to engage their vehicles in battle," mused Matt Trakker.

Annie focused the map's image on the mountain road and the airfield as she said, "Okay, let's give them no more than five miles of distance outside the Sierras. That leaves us another five miles before they actually reach the airfield and the rest of the reinforcements they're bound to have waiting there."

"You want me to take the bird up, Annie?" asked Ranger Frank Avila, the team's pilot.

"Yeah, get an Eagle Eye view of the situation?" Jim Cutler quipped with a mischievous grin.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jess interjected. Both Cutler and Annie's heads turned her way as she added, "Switchblade alone would be too much for a normal helicopter, let alone if Manta took to the air as well."

Annie grimaced at the mention of her mother's vehicle. To Avila, she replied, "She's got a point. I don't want to risk anyone else getting hurt unnecessarily. Your Eagle Eye will be a better help from the ground."

"It's your flight, Phoenix," Avila answered with his soft smile.

"We're gonna need more air support then," Roxy piped in. "Dad isn't going to be able to take the heat by himself."

"As soon as Dad takes care of a few arrangements for me, he'll be up to take care of that," Annie said calmly as she turned back to the map on the screen in front of her. Certain areas of the map highlighted themselves as she keyed in some particular coordinates. She paused thoughtfully, then turned back to Matt Trakker.

"I think I'm going to want Thunderhawk in position a little closer to the airfield, probably about seven miles out from the border of the mountains. Matt," Annie indicated the Ranger Commander with a smirk, "can guide you up there from the air. Once you've done that," she turned her full attention to the Ranger leader, "I need you to start scouting the area for us as you head back toward the Nevada side. Don't worry about jurisdiction, I don't plan on any of you getting caught in the line of fire."

"Yes, ma'am," Matt Hawkes replied with a smile.

"Hart," The dark skinned second in command of the Rangers looked up at Annie as she spoke, "that's going to leave you in charge down here. I'd like you to coordinate with Lake Tahoe Law Enforcement and get a roadblock set up as soon as we pass the border, just in case any stragglers double back."

"You got it, Annie," Hart said affirmatively.

"Izzy." Annie had almost forgotten about the other blond Ranger since he had been so quiet during the whole briefing. She grinned affectionately at him as she asked, "I need you to keep things in order here at the Station in case anything arises. You'll also be here in case Hart needs any help."

"Sure, Annie, but I don't think I'll be able to handle the desk as well as you," Izzy grinned back.

"You'll be fine, just go easy on the coffee. If Contra World doesn't kill us, I sure don't want your coffee to."

A round of laughter erupted from the Rangers, easing some of the tension in the room. Annie mouth twitched into a lopsided grin before she settled back into her command mode. She glanced over at Robin and Jess, who just happened to be standing relatively close to each other. "Robin, I need you to stay and coordinate with Hart, as well as keep in contact with Jess. If things start to get ugly, we're going to need both of your medical experience."

Robin nodded her consent and acknowledged Jess with a small smile while Annie moved along to her next thoughts.

"Jess, you'll be stationed in Rhino with Bruce and Alex." Bruce and Alex both looked up at her. "I plan on you being the last ones to head out of here, and our first line of defense if anyone doubles back or we need extra weapons support."

"Roxy…"

Annie's voice made her rival jump in surprise. She had been toning out most of the commentary of the briefing as she tried to ignore all the ingratiating looks of complete awe and support Annie was generating. Reluctantly, she brought herself back to the present and tried to pretend to give Annie her full attention.

"I want you stationed on Sentry Duty at our magical five mile halfway point. You're going to be our advanced warning system, so make sure you pay attention."

"Yeah, sure," Roxy snorted, "as soon as I figure out how to get up there."

"Don't worry, I'll be right there to lead you."

Roxy's eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously in suspicion when Annie explained the rest of her plan.

"Cody, I need you to ride up with me on Phoenix. As soon as we get Roxy in position, we'll meet up with Thunderhawk. You and your brother will be scouting parallel to each other on different sides of the road as you head back to the station."

"Partners as always," Cody said as he smiled at Annie.

"Cutler, Avila, that leaves you two to scout from the Nevada Border outward. Try to stay within a three mile radius."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Cutler imitated a pirate as best he could while Avila simply rolled his eyes and nodded confirmation.

"I think that covers everything for now…" Annie turned to the two commanders who simply smiled and waited for her to finish up the briefing. "We can incorporate any changes that may come along later. Does anyone have any questions?"

A chorus of shaking heads and 'no's' emerged from around the room. Annie nodded and tried to meet everyone's eyes as she gave one last encouraging statement. "You don't know how much it means to have both my teams pulling together and working with me. Let's get our final preparations in order and make sure we stop these bastards for good."

"Here, here!" practically everyone chorused as they filed out of the briefing area.

Annie stopped Matt Hawkes before he could get too far. "Matt, I need another minute."

"Sure, Red."

She transfixed her commander with her most serious look. "I'm sure that this goes without saying, but I don't want any of the Rangers putting themselves in the line of fire. You guys are here to help us with reconnaissance, not to fight our battle. I don't want any unnecessary heroics."

"That goes double for you then," Cody said from beside his brother as he steadied his own serious look on Annie. "Getting yourself killed isn't going to make anything any better for anyone."

_He's been reading my mind again. He knows how nervous I am about this mission, leading the team, and Scott. _Annie just smiled and said, "Fine. I'll only use necessary heroics."

"I'm serious, Annie."

"Me too, Cody."

They locked gazes for a few minutes before he relented and slid a brotherly arm around her shoulders. "I see you brought one of your rifles with you, let's make sure it's sighted in properly," he said as he and Matt led her outside.

From her vantage point on Chameleon, Roxy watched Annie and Cody intently, vowing that she wasn't going to let the flirtatious bitch hurt her brother anymore than she already had.

* * *

Back in Las Vegas the city that never sleeps, Buddy was surprise to get immediate feedback from his old colleague Leo. Apparently Casanova was more than eager to meet with him. It was clear that the recent set back in his operations resulted in a few of his clients terminating their contracts. Buddy also figured the man was desperate to get rid of his inventory, before the police manage to find more substantial evidence regarding his underground business. Or in a worst case scenario his cover would already be blown and this was just a joy ride leading to his death.

Leo eyed his friend curiously who was lost in thought as they awaited the limo to pull up to the Sandbar Casino, "You nervous or something?"

Buddy's eyes drifted to Leo, "Naaa this is nothing compared to a lot of stuff I've been through. It's just a lot of thing are riding on this deal."

"No kidding, don't forget I want to be paid for being the middle man in this. I don't do favors for free."

Buddy patted the briefcase on his lap, "Don't worry my employer pays well. I just hope Casanova can hold up his end of the deal that's all."

Once the limo arrived at the Sandbar Casino, the two men were escorted to very classy suit at the top floor of the casino. Two muscle men patted the gentlemen down for concealed weapons, then cleared them with a reassuring nod towards their boss. Leo waited outside the room, while Buddy headed into the lion's den.

Charles Casanova sat back on an expensive white leather couch puffing a Cuban cigar. "Well so this is the man who offered me a deal, I can't even refuse."

Buddy shook the man's hand as he offered and sat down across from him. "Believe me money isn't the issue here…it's your credibility to offer the goods my client seeks."

"That is understandable."

"Is it?" Buddy remarked, "Besides the recent bust in the Sierras, in the past, several of your employees have been picked up by law officials during and after drops."

"You've done your homework," Casanova remarked as he blew smoke into Buddy's face. "I don't claim to have the best operations, in fact this business itself is based on those calculated risks. I can see why you're uncertain, but I assure you there will be no more room for failure. You see as we speak I got another shipment underway for a very top-notch client Contra World. Familiar with them?"

"Who isn't?" Buddy remarked unimpressed.

"When the shipment arrives at its destination, I'm hoping that it will re-instill your confidence and trust that I'm the man you want to do business with."

"We'll see."

"Now shall we get down to business? I've noticed a lot of the weapons you requested just so happen to be ones I've already acquired. Another reason why it would be in your client's interest to invest with me."

"You've made a considerable point, sir." Buddy place his briefcase on the table. "But there is something else my client wishes that I haven't disclosed yet."

"That would be?" Charles grew more curious as he noticed Buddy opening the briefcase.

Buddy fiddled with the numbers on the locked case until they match 645, then pressed the open switch. A heavy puff of white smoke emitted from all sides of the case. Buddy pulled a dampen cloth from his jacket pocket and covered his nose and mouth. The two guards in the room had their guns out, but before they could fire they slump to the ground. Casanova attempted to flee the room, but since he got a healthy dose of the gas he fell flat on his chubby stomach. Another guard outside the room attempted to break-in believing a fire just broken out, but Leo hit the guy on the back of the head rendering him unconscious.

"Not a bad job, Hawks?" Leo remarked dragging the recently knocked out man into the room and locking the door behind him.

Buddy grabbed Casanova and dragged him towards the outside balcony, "Yeah well it's not over yet, cause those guys aren't gonna be out for too long." Buddy pulled out a gun hidden under Casanova's jacket, then ran some smelling salt against his nose. He jerked awake and attempted to push Buddy away, but he had a gun pointed directly between his eyes.

"You won't get away with this." Charles stated making a last attempt to stay brave.

"News flash, I already have. Your men are knocked out, nobody gonna hear you scream from all the way up here."

"I…I can't believe this." He could see Leo in the background, "You betrayed ME!"

Leo smiled as he finish tying up the leftovers, "Putting ya out of business, actually earns me a profit."

"I'll…I'll pay you double…no triple whatever he's paying you. I have more money than that lying piece of shit."

Buddy cock the gun slightly to regain Casanova's attention, "This isn't about him. This is about you threatening my family."

"I swear I don't know what you talking about," He mumbled as sweat dripped down his face.

"Oh let me refresh your memory. You put a hit out on a ranger. I want you to remove the price you put on her head."

Charles just shook his head terrified.

Buddy threw a punch to the man's face causing blood to drip down his nose, "I said your gonna call the hit off!"

"I…I…I can't."

"What do you mean CAN'T? Can't or won't?"

"I…I'm not the one."

"SPEAK UP!" Buddy pressed the gun harder to the man's head.

"I'm not the one who ordered the hit."

"THEN WHO!"

"A woman."

"What woman?"

"I can't they'll kill me if I say anything."

"Well I'll kill you right now, if you don't."

"Her name is…is Roxy. That's all I know, let me go."

Buddy stood there blinking, _Roxy? That can't be right. This must be some sort of trick._ "You seriously expect me to believe that some chick name Roxy wants my ranger friend dead?"

The man trembled and covered his face, "I swear…the girl name is Roxy."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Buddy struck the guy repeatedly the gun, until Leo pulled him back.

"Relax, Buddy. I haven't seen you so tense like this before. If you ask me, the man's ready to piss his pants. He's telling the truth. Your gut tells you this too. So why are you continuing this? It going nowhere."

"It can't be her."

"What you know this Roxy chick?" Buddy just remained silent. "Figures," Leo sighed.

Buddy put the gun away and pulled the man up by his suit jacket, "Listen good and well. IF I find out you made this crap up, I will personally come back here to kill you. IS THAT CLEAR!"

The man nodded in terror. He then threw the guy aside and headed towards the elevator angry.

Leo scrambled to catch up with Buddy, "I seriously thought you were gonna beat that man to a bloody pulp."

"I considered it." He replied coldly concealing the gun behind his back.

"I take it your not gonna stick around for the after party."

"No, I have to pay somebody a visit." He remarked in a deeply serious tone.


	10. Chapter 10

MASK: Legacy Saga 2: Death Becomes Her

Chapter 10

Author's Note: Once again loyal fans, I'm sorry for the wait in updating the next chapter of our Saga. I got a little bit involved in Lisa's writing of part three of our Saga, that I forgot we need to finish part two. So lest we jump ahead of ourselves and get you all excited, I present the next exciting piece of this chapter. We're slowly moving toward the climatic conclusion, with more yet to come, so please keep reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: The lyrics to the song "Everybody's Fool" are copyrighted by the group Evanescence and the respective songwriters. We're just borrowing them because they fit the mood of our chapter.

* * *

The plan to intercept a Contra World weapon shipment was already underway. Chameleon stood invisible at the five-mile look out point between the airfield and the ranger station located near the California Nevada border. The heighten position up the mountain allowed a clear visual of the road for miles. Yet Roxanne Trakker's attention wasn't solely on that road, instead she had one of Chameleon's video cameras facing the opposite direction where Annie and her father were station two more miles up the road. It had been at least three hours since Annie and Cody left her position, and he was still hanging around her like a lost puppy. Roxanne couldn't make out the conversation, but it was apparent that Annie had clearly forgotten about her brother. She was smiling and laughing lightly with this guy they call Cody. Her eyes narrowed on the vid screen as she focus directly on the two backstabbers, and her fist balled in a rage, as an overwhelming sensation to put that girl in her place over took her. A song started to run loudly thru her mind, as her eyes remained transfixed on Annie and Cody.

_Perfect by Nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
Never was and Never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
_

Annie and Cody finally headed towards the two Matts, as if it appeared the two rangers were ready to depart. Both leaders praised her with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Cody then gave her a huge bear hug and kissed her on her cheek, which cause Annie to blush slightly.

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you pretending_

"You're creating a very big scene, not to mention undermining my authority," Annie muttered with a half-smile as Cody let her go from his powerful hug.

"I think your troops are smart enough to realize that I'm just giving my little sister a kiss for good luck," Cody teased with a sparkle in his blue eyes, "and you know that I have standing orders to watch out for you when Scott's not around."

Her half smile waned slightly at the mention of Scott's name, but she was glad that both of her partners were pretty decent friends. They could at least agree on her, if nothing else. Annie wasn't sure how to reply, but her other 'brother' thankfully interrupted the conversation, saving her the agony of having to try.

"Come on, Toad, these people have work to do. And so do we."

"So get moving," Annie mock-snapped with an evil grin, back to her authoritative state. "I don't want any surprises coming out of those mountains."

"Yes Ma'am!" saluted both brothers in unison.

With their laughter dying away, the two rangers took off to scout up the road, meanwhile Annie and Matt return to their respective vehicles awaiting the signal to attack. Annie figured she'd check in with Roxanne to make sure she wasn't slacking off on the job as usual. Annie smirked evilly as she turned the radio on knowing all too well that a device was installed into Roxanne's bike preventing her from shutting off her communications. Yet she got more then she bargained for when she heard a cold voice singing over the line

"_But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
Without the MASK where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore"_

Annie's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, when it dawn on it that Roxanne was singing. It was completely out of character and very dark. It set a slight chill down her spine feeling those words were directed at her personally. She pushed it aside and start shouting over the airway, "Roxanne, are you even paying attention to what the hell you're doing over there?"

"Yes…I'm watching the road…as you instructed you two timing bitch." Roxanne snapped making no effort to hold back.

Annie took a deep breath and clamped down on a more stinging reply, unwilling to make a show in front of Matt. Instead she snipped back, "Quit your goofing off and pay attention. You mess this up…and you don't get a second chance. Not on my watch."

"Kind of hard to pay attention when you're fooling around with other men."

Annie grumbled over the line, "Don't give me that crap. That would be just like you and Scott dating, and he and Cody both know it, so mind your own business and keep your eyes on the damn road."

Roxanne grinned wickedly, knowing she managed to get a rise out of Annie without really trying. _You've betrayed everyone, you've fooled everyone, and nobody is gonna want anything to do with you when I'm done._

_

* * *

_

The day rolled on with nothing much happening, except a couple of deer crossing the road. The entire MASK team and the rangers were getting restless in their stationary positions. Some even doubted if the tip of a weapon shipment was even genuine. Alex, Bruce, and Jess manage to pass the time playing gin in Rhino. Annie and Matt were attempting to comfort each other, by remembering Scott's younger years. Many of the rangers were communicating back'n forth over the walkie-talkie, wondering how much longer they should stay in position. Brad had finally arrived at the ranger station bring very little news regarding an update on Scott's condition, yet he didn't want to distract Annie any further so he chose to keep the information to himself. The only person left out of the loop was Roxanne. She shook her head constantly attempting to stay awake, but the same scenery was torture to endure. But she was determine to stay awake, anything to avenge her brother.

Sometime after midnight, a semi truck headed straight through the Sierra Nevada Mountains and it wasn't alone. Jackhammer, Vampire, and Piranha escorted it by leading the way.

Cliff Dagger yawned, "How much longer til we get there?"

"How many time you gotta ask us the same question?" Sly Rax replied irritated.

"Well what do you expect escorting isn't exactly what I had in mind, when I signed up for this," He whined.

"You don't hear us bickering about it, do ya? Rax snapped back, "Keep you damn eye on the road and stop running over potential road kill!"

"I can't help it if the little guys keep running out in front of me."

"Oh like hell you can Dagger get your eye check. By the time this job gets over with, I'm not even gonna be able to stomach breakfast."

"According to my navigational systems at least another 15 minutes," Floyd butted in before Rax and Dagger both lost their temper. "We're approaching the California boarder and so far no power rangers in sight."

"Power rangers? I thought they were High Mountain Rangers?" Dagger remarked confused.

"Never mind Dagger," Floyd remarked rolling his eyes at the muscle man's comment, " I think Jon nuts sending us on this job, nobody would suspect another shipment so soon. I tell you those Rangers just got a lucky break last time."

"Although it wouldn't be too much of shame to see them," Rax added with a wicked smiled, "Wouldn't mind seeing the red head again, but at this point she's probably in a grave 6 feet under."

"Well what do we got here," Roxanne remarked after getting a clear visual of a semi truck and three VENOM vehicles. She then turned on all communication frequencies, "Alright I have a confirmed sighting. Jackhammer, Vampire, and Piranha are leading the shipment. They have just crossed the border, so Rhino you have a go to follow. Make sure you stay out of their radar range until the battle commences. Who ever it is manning the boarder, as soon as Rhino passes set up a blockade."

Sure everybody knew the plan, but Roxy didn't trust any of them to stick with it, especially not those amateur Rangers. Several sets of commentary followed on the heels of Roxy's snappishness.

"Flying Tiger, this is Black Magic," Hart's clearly annoyed voice sailed over the line. "You get notification of a change in command?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Matt Hawkes replied calmly through the link.

Roxanne didn't care if those redneck hillbillies became offended by her attitude. _They're all like little children waiting to be told what they can and can't do. What's even worst is they never listen to a voice of reason._ Therefore, there was only one way to ensure a victory and that meant taking matters into her own hands.

"Yeah, me either," Hart continued as he ignored Roxy's orders. "Last time I checked, Phoenix was in command of this mission."

"I still am," Annie affirmed pointedly over the line, "contrary to what other people might think. Go ahead and get that barricade up, Black Magic, and I want confirmation as soon as Flash, Ace, White Eagle, and Flying Tiger are behind it."

"Flying Tiger here," Matt Hawkes called again. "We're all present and accounted for."

"Good, then sit back and enjoy the fireworks boys and girls," Annie replied eagerly, rephrasing Roxanne's earlier statement. "Bruce, Alex, that's a go. Maintain a safe following distance for now."

With the signal given, Rhino slowly moved out of its hiding place and started heading down the road. It trailed behind the suspects by at least a mile to prevent any sudden action by the enemy. Condor also took action, by converting to helicopter mode, "Annie, Matt I'm going to use Hocus Pocus to project a false image, so they don't see your headlights coming towards them."

"Alright dad," Annie remarked, casually trailing her fingers over the rifle sheath attached to Phoenix's right side, "just tell us when to move."

_Figures you'd choose your father's eyes over mine. _Roxanne felt slightly hurt that the one job Annie had given her was taken away so quickly. _No matter it will be I who is victorious after this battle._

Brad moved Condor closer towards the semi truck. Neither the driver nor the three VENOM agents could hear the helicopter over the loud rumble of the truck. Once Brad realized he wasn't going to attract any unwanted attention, he gently landed Condor on the back of the semi. "Hocus Pocus on!" He shouted as a false image of the road appeared in front of the enemy. "Alright here's your cue!"

Thunderhawk and Phoenix both left there positions and headed straight towards the unsuspecting VENOM agents.

"Almost there," Roxanne grumbled under her breath, as she drove Chameleon a little further back from the cliff. As the semi truck came into sight, Roxanne speed up Chameleon and jumped over the cliff. The bike soared through the air, which completely surprised Brad and destroyed the false image fooling the enemy.

"It's MASK!" Cliff Dagger shouted as both Thunderhawk and Phoenix's covers were blown.

"ROXANNE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Annie shouted as she couldn't help but noticed a bike falling in mid air. _I will swear on everything that I hold dear to me that I will kill her if my father gets hurt because of that reckless stunt! _ In warning to her father she yelled, "Dad, watch out!"

"I'm okay, Annie," he reassured her, more concerned that her cover had been blown as he watched Chameleon fall to the ground below.

Matt's eyes we're also on the falling bike, and his heart was pounding rapidly with fear, "Don't do anything stupid Roxy…please don't."


	11. Chapter 11

MASK: Legacy Saga 2: Death Becomes Her

Chapter 11

Author's Note: Once again, sorry for the long wait on the next chapter. Thanks to several sharp nudges from co-writer Lisa, I've finally posted the next and nearly final installment. We hope you enjoy the semi-conclusion of this installment, because Saga 3 will be here before you know it, and we've got more twist and turns in store before we're done…

So please keep reading and reviewing…it keeps us going!

* * *

As the bike soared directly over the semi, Roxanne jumped off her bike shouting, "SHELL ACTIVATE!" Chameleon instantly was covered in a thick black shell, then crashed straight into the forest area on the other side; meanwhile, Roxanne body slammed into the top of the moving semi and left her scrambling to maintain her balance.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOUR BIKE DOESN'T FLY!" Brad shouted at Roxanne once she had her stomach flat and secured on the truck's top.

"Something just landed on my truck," The driver radioed to his escorts.

"I'll check it out, you two take care of our unwanted guest," Floyd ordered as he converted Vampire from a touring motorcycle to a turbo jet.

"GET OVER HERE! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Brad shouted constantly at Roxanne wanting to drag her to safety, but she down right ignored him and slowly crawled her way towards the front of the truck.

"Is she trying to get us all killed!" Annie snapped rhetorically over the radio before she ordered Brad, "Hurry up and get her down from there before I shoot her down!"

Before he could reply, Floyd buzzed by him in Vampire, drawing his complete attention back to the battle.

"Well what do we have here a spider and a mosquito hitching a ride," Floyd remarked as Vampire hovered along side them, "Better do some exterminating before the pest get out of control. BUCKSHOT FIRE!"

Several moderate size balls emitted from Floyd's mask and showered Roxanne. Brad activated Condor's anti-gravity cannon and started zapping as many of them as he could to shield her. He then aimed his dual lasers on his landing skids directly at vampire and forced Floyd to back off.

"I'll be back for you Roxanne!" Brad shouted as Condor took flight and chased after Vampire.

"Well what do you know," Rax remarked with humor as he saw Phoenix, "the bitch isn't dead yet."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Dagger questioned.

Annie engaged Phoenix's auto-navigation before taking aim and firing the rifle attached to Phoenix directly at Piranha. The shot nearly missed his windshield, "What do you think?"

"Something tells me she has something against you Rax," Cliff Dagger joked, as the hood of Jackhammer slid over the windshield to form a protective shield. A reciprocating cannon then emerged from behind the drop down front grill and started firing at Thunderhawk.

Thunderhawk's doors opened up, and the vehicle took flight before Dagger's first shot hit.

"Annie I'm going to take care of him from up here. Be careful," Matt reminded as Thunderhawk's wing blasters fired back at Jackhammer.

Piranha fired its front machineguns back at Phoenix, "You better back off little girl, cause that bike isn't gonna cut it."

"What is little old Rax afraid of me, cause Annie's got a gun?" Annie snickered as she avoided the oncoming fire and took another shot that went straight into Piranha sidecar window.

"You ain't gonna make it through this battle if you drive as bad as you shoot!" Rax retorted as he sent out another barrage of machinegun fire toward Phoenix's tires.

"Shoot me again, I ain't dead yet!" Annie shouted as her next shot broke Piranha's left side mirror.

"Missed again!" Rax taunted as he prepared another volley.

His gunfire managed to pierce a few holes in Phoenix's side where Annie wasn't quick enough to dodge. She nudged the auto navigation toward a tight turn until she was behind Piranha, and readied her next rifle shot. She stood up and took careful aim, sending the bullet zinging just inches from Rax's ear before it shattered a hole in his windshield.

"What was that?" Annie sneered back at him, continuing the game of cat and mouse that slowly led the two bikes away from the truck carrying the weapons cargo.

Thunderhawk and Jackhammer continued their own little dance as Dagger aimed his front cannons up at the flying car. Matt easily dodged and continued hammering the SUV with the lasers attached to Thunderhawk's wings. They too slowly receded away from the semi holding the weapons stash.

At this point, Rhino finally showed up to take the rear. "Matt we're gonna ram the truck off the road. That will stop the shipment from going any further."

"Negative Alex," Matt ordered, "Roxanne is on that truck."

"SHE'S WHAT?" Alex responded surprised.

"That's not even part of the plan," Jess noted as she glanced out the window to get a look at her.

"Maybe I can bring her down with Lifter," Bruce suggested.

"I don't even see her anymore," Matt replied worried as he avoided more fire from the ground.

"She could of jumped off?" Bruce suggested.

"We can't take that chance," Jess pleaded to Alex for the safety of her good friend.

"Aye your right…we'll wait until the truck reaches its destination to take action."

Despite Roxanne's missing in action status, she squeezed in between the front of the semi truck and it's cargo. She started fiercely messing with the lock mechanism. "All I got to do is detach this, then the whole mission is over with." After a few minutes of examining the lock, it was clear she couldn't turn it off while the vehicle was running. Therefore, she took the direct approach. "MEDUSA FIRE!" A surge of electrical energy emerged from the mask and hit the lock head on.

The driver sweated as he noticed the lock connecting the cargo had been release, "What's happening?"

The back end containing all of the truck's cargo violently slid off the front end of the truck. The metal container slammed into the roadway and skidded sideways until it came to a complete halt.

Bruce slammed on Rhino's breaks as he nearly rammed right into the oncoming container. "HOLD ON!" He cried to Alex and Jess who were already bumping into everything in the computer room. Bruce had his eyes shut uncertain if Rhino would stop in time. The moment Rhino connected with the container it would go up in flames, due to all the explosive weaponry inside. Instead, the front lightly tapped the container causing him to let out a sigh of relief, "That was close…too close. You ok Jess and Alex?"

"Yeah, that's not any worst then my father's driving," Jess remarked with a smudge face.

"I second that remarked," Alex smiled getting to his feet.

"It's Roxy!" Matt shouted over the radio, "She detached the truck!"

"Somebody aught to detach her head, she nearly blew up Rhino!" Brad shouted as if it were the craziest stunt he'd ever seen. He sent a few more blasts Floyd's way to vent his frustration.

"Shit the cargo's lost!" Rax yelled, "We better high tail it out of here."

"Jon not going to like this." Dagger reminded, but he followed Rax anyway.

"Ahh who gives a shit…its not really our problem," Rax added as Floyd landed Vampire and joined the retreat.

"Their retreating, Annie," Brad noted as excuse for them to back down.

"That doesn't end our problem," Annie inquired, "Roxanne still attach to the front end of that truck. We need to stop it!"

"I'm putting Thunderhawk on auto-pilot!" Matt stated as he jumped out of the driver side window in mid-air, "SPECTRUM ON!" The mask allowed him to glide through the air and land directly on the back of the truck. Roxanne was desperately holding on for life. "I got you!" He remarked as he put his strong arms around her, then gently glided her to solid ground.

Condor came up from behind as soon as Roxanne reached safety, "End of the road for you pal! HOCUS POCUS ON!"

The truck driver then started screaming, as he saw there was no more road ahead of him. Once the truck stopped, Annie opened this driver side door and held her rifle on him, "OUT! NOW! YOUR UNDERARREST!" The man nodded in defeat and exited the vehicle allowing Annie to arrest him and read him his rights.

Matt towered over Roxanne, as she knelt on the ground trying to catch her breath, "What were you thinking! You could of gotten yourself hurt, no worst killed!"

"I…I though you'd be proud of me." She muttered under a soft breath.

"Proud? You didn't even stick with the plan. You nearly endangered everybody else's lives out there! You're still fighting and looking after only yourself. How do you think Scott going to react when he finds out your fighting so recklessly?"

She blocked out her father's lecture and watched as several people came up to Annie giving her credit for a job well done. _She didn't do anything. I stop the shipment. It isn't fair. She takes all my credit._

"Roxanne you owe everyone an apology," Matt insisted in a demanding voice.

"Yeah sure dad…I'll just go find my bike first," She remarked in a sad tone, as she took off in the opposite direction to where Chameleon crashed.

After she handcuffed the semi truck driver, Annie forced him into the now trailer-less semi-cab and locked him inside. She then turned toward what remained of the battle scene, noticing Thunderhawk still circling in the air on auto-pilot. Annie stepped over to Phoenix and activated the uplink to Boulderhill, allowing Thunderhawk's navigational system to use the bike as a homing beacon and land safely in the field beside it. She then noticed Rhino's precarious position relative to the explosive weapons trailer, and anger burned like liquid fire through her veins as she remembered the reason for it.

She stalked over to where Matt, Bruce, Alex, and Jess stood gathered outside of Rhino, inspecting the now immobile weapons trailer. Brad landed Condor and dismounted just in time to hear Annie ask in her most calm and dangerously quiet tone, "Where the HELL is Roxanne? I want some answers and I want them NOW!"

"She went after Chameleon," Matt replied, meeting Annie's eyes with an equally angered expression. "She should be back soon."

"Well, it's not going to be very pretty when I get my hands on her, and it's going to be even less pretty if I have to track her down, so I suggest you get on that radio and get her sorry ass back into my command!" Everyone stood there with mouths agape, as Annie seemed to completely forget to whom she was speaking and continued to vent at Matt. "Her ass is going to be MINE! She's going to be history if I have to deliver this mission report to PNA Headquarters myself, so don't even THINK about trying to cover this one up! She's gotten enough second chances to last a lifetime, but she's not getting another one. Not from me."

Annie turned on her heel and stormed toward Phoenix, ignoring the utterly stunned looks of her teammates. She sat down on the bike's seat and tuned in the Rangers normal communication channel.

"Flying Tiger, Black Magic, you still out there?"

"Go Phoenix," called Matt's voice in reply.

"You can bring the barricade down and send through a clean up crew. We've sent the snakes scurrying back to their nest."

"You got it, Red, they're on their way."

* * *

Two hours later, a no less calm Annie was busy with the final remains of the clean up effort on their border skirmish. Her father and Matt had insisted on staying behind as well, but she sent Bruce, Alex, and Jess back to the Ranger Station with a 'congratulations and job well done' as soon as she knew they wouldn't need Rhino's assistance to tow the weapons stash back to Tahoe. On the Ranger's end, Matt Hawkes and Hart had escorted the ATF and other appropriate law enforcement personnel through the barricade to coordinate everything at the local level, sending the rest of their team back to the station as well. It wasn't long before Cutler radioed in to say that Dusty had arrived at the Ranger Station, bringing with him a celebration dinner the likes of which they'd never seen. Annie allowed herself one small smile at that as the ATF finished attaching the weapons trailer to a fresh semi-cab and prepared to haul it away. _Leave it to Dusty to turn a mission into a barbecue. _Satisfied that the clean up was complete and everything was in order on the mountain pass, Thunderhawk, Condor, and Phoenix headed back to the Ranger Station, with Matt and Hart also in tow.

At the same time, Roxanne drove Chameleon into an empty garage at Boulderhill. She told her father she would return to the group to accept responsibility for her actions, but she chose not to face the death squad head on. All they were going to do was yell and tell her how messed up she was. She didn't have to be physically there to already feel Annie's breath running down the back of her neck. Heck she probably ended her career as an agent by running away. Roxanne remained fixed on Chameleon still trying to understand why they were angry. _I accomplished the mission objective, but even that wasn't good enough for any of them._

Roxanne started to head towards the locker room feeling more dazed and confused then ever. She removed her mask letting it hang in her drooping left hand, as if she had no more will power to hang on to it. _Why is it they assume I don't know what I'm doing? Dad even you have lost faith in me…you've replace me with Annie haven't you? You've all betrayed me…no there's still…"_

Her train of thoughts were broken the moment a strong hand clamped on her left arm, causing her to drop her mask to the ground. Buddy spun her around and let his angry brow stare her directly in the face, "Tell me you didn't do it!"

"What are you talking about?" She trembled slightly wondering if he too had abandoned her too.

"Don't give me this innocent crap. I know you're the one who put the hit on Annie."

"That's ridiculous, what the hell makes you think I'd do something like that!" She shouted deeply offended by his accusation. To show that he meant business, Buddy slammed her up against the wall and put more pressure on his grip. She cringed in pain especially after receiving numerous bruises from her jumping stunt. Roxanne pleaded, "Buddy your hurting me…please stop."

"I want an answer right now!" He shouted as he continued to pinch her arm harder, "Why did you put a hit out on Annie!"

Her body twisted and turned as she tried to break free of his grip, but he was too strong for her to break free, "No I didn't do anything…I had nothing to do with it. Oowwww!" She fell to her knees in pain, "I swear Buddy I didn't."

He spoke in a dangerously threatening tone, "Why is it I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth? You've always hated Annie. In fact, the way you've been acting around her recently tells me you just might consider doing something extreme to rid yourself of the competition."

Roxanne started crying, "Its true I hate her! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT HER!"

He yanks her forcefully off the ground and brings her to eye level, "So you admit it!"

She shook he head still sobbing, "I could never do it, cause Scott loves that bitch so much!" Roxanne practically choked on her tears, "I love my brother so much. I could never hurt him again. Look where he is now…I couldn't do a damn thing to save him."

Buddy continued to observe her closely. Her face was red and still showering a never-ending flow of tears. She kept repeating 'Never hurt him', as she trembled in his arms with fear. He wondered if she could be acting, but nobody could pull off such a believable performance such as this. The moment he let go of her arm, she crumbled up into a ball babying her arm. "Alright Roxy," his tone became softer, "I believe you. I just needed to know if you were telling the truth." He then knelt down next to her offering a hand, "I'm sorry."

Instead of accepting his hand, she pulled away scared, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He pulled back hurt by her remark, "I'm really sorry Roxy. Forgive me; I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't have much of a choice. Now lets get you off the floor."

He grabbed her hand, but she slapped it way and threatened him, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE!" Before he even had a chance to speak another word she took off down the hallway as fast as she could crying._ How could you betray me love?_

"SHIT! That didn't go well." Buddy remarked as he kicked his foot against the wall angry with himself. He wondered if he should chase after her, but she looks so fragile that he didn't want to hurt her anymore then he already had. He picked up Medusa off the floor, "Believe me Rox…that hurt me more then you know." Buddy then headed off to his office thinking of the next action to take.


	12. Chapter 12

MASK: Legacy Saga 2: Death Becomes Her

Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait in updating…there's been a few life changes here, kind of like the ones our favorite MASK agents will soon be experiencing as we close Saga 2 and make ready to launch Saga 3. Thanks to all of our fans for holding out with us, and welcome to all our new reviewers…we're happy to have you reading and reviewing with us! Enjoy!

* * *

Annie almost wished she hadn't let Hart hitch a ride with her as she brought Phoenix to a halt and let him dismount. She had just barely put the bike back into gear when she heard Dusty's voice bellow out from the yard of the Ranger Station.

"Annie Turner, you better get that red head over here and get somethin' ta eat before I come force feed you, and I already got several volunteers to help me!"

Just to prove his point, Dusty made sure to send her father to intercept her before she could pretend she hadn't heard him over the roar of her bike's engines, dashing any hopes she had of sneaking away unnoticed. Annie sighed deeply as she pulled her mask off her head and pushed limp hairs out of her eyes. The anger at Roxanne still raging through her veins, coupled with the returning and intensified worry for Scott, made her a less than social creature at the moment. She really didn't want to have to deal with anything or anyone ELSE, but luck was not to be on her side. Especially since it looked like Brad and Dusty had also recruited Robin and Cody into their makeshift goon squad, the only other two people who had as much experience dealing with Annie's stubborn streak as they did. So she plastered the best fake smile on her face that she could as she shut the bike off and dismounted.

"No need to arrest me, guys, I'm coming peacefully," Annie snorted in reluctant capitulation as the foursome approached.

"And here I thought I'd get to use the handcuffs," Cody winked and smiled wickedly back at her while Brad threw him a stunned look.

Annie punched Cody not quite so playfully hard in the shoulder in reply before she walked over to the makeshift banquet Dusty had set up inside the Ranger Station. She started to fill a plate of food under Dusty's watchful eye, but before she could finish, Cutler yanked her into the middle of the recreation room, aka: the center of attention.

"SPEECH!" He yelled out in his normal, fun loving tone of voice.

"Hear, hear!" Hart cheered in reply.

"How about some words of celebration for your loyal followers?" Cody coaxed as he slipped a Pepsi into Annie's hand.

"Come on, Annie," Izzy pleaded with his usual puppy dog eyes and smile.

The rest of the Rangers and MASK agents all threw out various other requests for her to say a few words, and Annie couldn't help but grin in spite of herself at the warmth and high spirits radiating from all her comrades. She finally motioned for silence and acquiesced gracefully to their request, but not before she muttered good-naturedly to Cutler, "Damn you."

Cutler's expression remained guileless as he whispered, "Your fans await…"

Annie pushed her hair out of her face somewhat shyly as she locked eyes with all of her teammates. "I wish I could fully express to you all what your total cooperation meant to me on this mission. I could not have pulled off this command successfully without each and everyone of you…" She could feel a lump rising in her throat as she continued speaking, trying to hold back tears. "I hope you all understand what I mean when I say that I hope this is my first, and only, stint as team leader. And I'm sure that if Scott were here, he would have been as proud to have you under his command as I am."

"I think he'd be pretty proud of you too, Annie," Matt Hawkes replied as he lifted his plastic glass and saluted her with it.

"Hear, hear!" cheered his MASK counterpart, repeating the gesture.

A chorus of war whoops, cheers, and noise making in general erupted from the room before the two teams hit the banquet table and settled into several sequestered groups of different conversations. Much as Annie had always surmised, Bruce and Avila hit it off right away and spent most of their time comparing spiritual experiences. Jess and Robin broke off to trade medical knowledge until Alex engaged the latter in conversation about their respective European backgrounds. This gave Cody an opportunity to get to know Jess better, which ended up turning into quite an extensive conversation. Dusty, Izzy, Hart, and Cutler hung out by the tables of food, making light conversation and trading banter back and forth, as was their norm. Also as expected, the two Matts discussed shared command experiences on the field, and were soon joined by Brad as soon as the subject turned inevitably back to Annie.

"She might be too stubborn for her own good sometimes," mused Matt Hawkes with a lopsided smile, "but she's got the charm and charisma that makes a good leader."

"If I'm not mistaken, she inherited both of those traits from her father," Matt Trakker replied with an equally crooked grin in Brad's direction.

"Hey, he should know by now that he has to take the good with the bad." Brad quickly defended his family honor, before growing more serious as his eyes scanned the room and noticed his daughter was suddenly missing. "Anyone seen Annie lately? I could have sworn she was just here…"

"The Phoenix has returned to her nest to arise again when there is need," Avila said suddenly as he appeared at Brad's side.

Brad shot the Indian Ranger a completely flabbergasted glance at the same time Bruce provided a helpfully smug addition. "I think that means that you will not find her here, Brad."

* * *

Normally Annie would have taken a moment to enjoy the various pink, orange, and golden hues of the oncoming sunrise, but her mind was too full of other details as she pulled into Boulderhill and parked Phoenix in the vehicle bay. She very nearly had to place the motorcycle on auto-pilot throughout the entire drive as her emotions raged wildly between intense anger and mind crippling worry. Anger easily won out when she saw Chameleon in its normal parking space with no Roxanne in sight. Annie quickly leapt off of Phoenix and stalked toward the locker room with her feet practically trailing flames. Her eyes suddenly detected a new target, and before she could stop herself, she switched directions mid-stride.

"Where the HELL is SHE, Buddy!"

Buddy could finally see how Annie had gotten her nickname as he looked up morosely from the desk in his office. It was a wonder she hadn't set the whole building on fire as she stood in the doorway radiating heat and anger in intense waves. He didn't bother to play dumb, nor did he bother to try to sugar coat his response to suit her mood, because he had other things on his mind. "I don't know."

"You don't know? You…don't…know…" Annie repeated slowly in a voice as taut with tension as a cable wire ready to snap. She forced her tone to radiate syrupy sweetness as she continued. "Maybe you'd be more inclined to remember if I told you why I'd like to know where Roxanne is. Maybe it's because she pulled yet another asinine stunt in the field, nearly killing my father by jumping her bike off a cliff, as well as blowing the cover he was providing for Matt and I. If that wasn't bad enough, she recklessly detached the trailer carrying highly explosive weapons and sent it practically careening right into Rhino. To top it off, she doesn't even have the decency to come back and apologize after Matt called her on it. So are you still sure you don't know where she is, or are you covering for her sorry ass…again?"

"I already told you that I don't know where she is," Buddy growled in a very uncharacteristically dangerous tone, "and if I were you, Annie, I wouldn't go looking."

"Well thank goodness you aren't me, Buddy!" Annie thundered, letting loose all of her pent up anger in one large tirade. "Because things sure would run a hell of a lot smoother around here if certain people acted more like I do! There might be some accountability around here for one thing, people might actually have to own up to and atone for their mistakes rather than having them swept under the rug!" Annie laughed bitterly, "No wonder Roxanne hasn't run off to join VENOM yet, because she figures it's not worth the bother when she can get away with that shit right here under everyone's nose! Hell, she's probably the one responsible for the threat that started this mess in the first place!"

Buddy's fists slammed down hard on the desk, transfixing Annie with the most ferocious glare she'd ever seen him wear. Startled by his vehemence, she jumped and backed up into the doorway, terrified for a moment that he was going to leap over the desk and attack her. His tone dropped so viciously low she thought she would have to kneel to hear him. "Let's get one thing straight here little girl, Roxanne had NOTHING to do with that hit on you, got it? So get that idea out of that stubborn head of yours before I step around this desk to get it out myself!"

She stared at Buddy, dumbfounded by his abrupt change in nature, yet that didn't stop her from asking incredulously and fearfully, "What the hell is the matter with you!"

"I'm getting just a little tired of having to dispense attitude adjustments every time I turn around!" Buddy delivered his retort with the same ferocity as his look. "Maybe that self-righteous shit cuts it up in the mountains, but I've had enough! I didn't put up with it from my own family and I'm sure as hell not gonna take it from you! So do me a favor and drop the 'poor me' routine, okay, Annie? You're not the only one who's lost something here…that's Roxanne's brother up in that hospital bed in case you've forgotten. So I'm telling you again…" he enunciated every one of his next syllables for emphasis, "…leave…her…alone."

Annie stood silently in the doorway for a few minutes since Buddy's forceful lecture had pretty much driven all of the anger and fight she had left away. But she still felt the need to plead her case, so she swallowed hard and said quietly, "I suppose the fact that she threw the hit in my face in Scott's hospital room before she even knew about it doesn't mean anything."

Buddy's tone was no less calm than a moment ago. "It was common knowledge by that point, Annie, you know that."

Annie shook her head negatively. "Matt told me that he specifically DID NOT tell Roxanne …"

Annie's ringing cell phone distracted her momentarily, which was just as well because Buddy wasn't listening anyway. She pulled the phone from her belt clip and answered it with an abrupt 'hello', then listened intently to the voice on the other end. Her eyes widened in surprise, then relief as she said hurriedly, "Thank you, I'll be right there!"

She let out a sigh she didn't realize she'd been holding as she clipped the phone back to her belt and glanced back up at Buddy. "Scott's awake…I don't have time to argue with you. If you say that Roxanne didn't have anything to do with the hit, then fine, she didn't." Annie stepped out the office door, but turned back with one final afterthought. "I've been trained to listen to my better instincts, and right now they're screaming 'foul', but I'm going to trust that your voice of experience is right. And I certainly hope that you are…"

Annie didn't see Buddy's body slump back into the chair behind his desk as she left, nor did she see him bury his face in his hands and cry.

* * *

Annie was the last thing Scott remembered, and the first thing he saw as his eyes fluttered open and focused on the figure sitting at his bedside.

"Annie…" His voice came out in a hoarse croak. "…Are you all right?"

"Am I all right!" She repeated with a semi-hysterical laugh as she started to cry. "Listen to yourself! I'm not the one lying in the hospital bed, you big goof!"

Scott tried to laugh, but ended up wincing as he felt the pain in his chest erupt. He did manage to lift his hand up far enough to caress Annie's cheek and wipe away one of her stray tears as he said, "I didn't want to lose you…"

She held his hand in place with her own as she kept crying. "And I almost lost you to my own folly…I should have told you…" She reminded herself that he still didn't know about the hit, and now wouldn't be a good time to discuss it. Instead, she wiped her face with her free hand and quickly changed the subject. "We got them, Scott…we got the bastards responsible for this. Both my teams pulled together for me, the Rangers and MASK both."

"Can't wait to hear the details of your first command…" Scott's voice began to drift away as he absently toyed with a strand of Annie's hair.

She watched his eyes half-close and gently rested her head against his chest, unable to help herself any longer. "I'd give it all back in a heartbeat if it meant having you there beside me…I don't want to have to ever think about doing anything without you again…"

"I feel the same way," He echoed starring deeply into her green eyes. "Annie, I know this…this isn't the time…or even the place, but I want you by my side forever." He closed his eyes trying to catch his thoughts that were being overruled by his body's injuries. "What I'm…I'm trying to say is will…"

She put a gentle finger over his lips, "I know what you're trying to say…but right now all I want is you to get better." There was a confused expression left on Scott's face, but a marriage proposal was the last thing on her mind. Annie wondered if Scott would think differently, if he knew everything that had happened. _Lets take this one step at a time. When he's had time to recover and reflect, it will be a true test of our love. If we just make it through that, nothing will ever separate us._ "Then we'll take it up where we left off, I promise you that." She smiled innocently, as if her troubles had drifted far from her face.

This time he managed a soft chuckle. "You make it sound like I'm not going to make it. Remember I'm pretty tough…you can't get rid of me…that easily…" He rubbed the back of her neck through her long red hair and muttered as he slipped back into sleep, "I love you, Annie."

She thought absently that she should move her head, but she couldn't bring herself to make the effort as her eyes closed on her whispered reply, "I love you too, Scott."

His other arm draped itself limply over her back as she fell asleep, cradled in his arms with a sense that everything, at least for now, was right in her world again.


End file.
